Adjusting
by thorn of roses2205
Summary: sequel to Dear Wally. Wally re-enters Artemis and Blair's peaceful life. Blair has to adjust to a whole new life; a father she never knew, a place she doesn't know and a whole team of people who call themselves family.
1. prologue

Prologue

« What should I do Zee, I can't stay here anymore it's not safe for the kid; my kid, Wally's kid. » Damn you Wallace west for leaving me in this situation, if you were here it would be fine but I don't want to raise her alone. I don't trust myself to keep her safe.

"Artemis, she's not even born yet, stay here until she's born, he won't find you here, the team will protect you or maybe you could ask Jade for help she might help protect you."

"Jade won't be able to do much if my dad ever sends the whole league of shadows after me, she'd run ahead because, I'd slow her down." I say wrapping my arms around my legs, I wasn't very big even though I was six months along. I couldn't do this alone. The thing growing inside of me was so small, so innocent, I already love her. I was scared of her, she was a blank slate, and she'd seen none of the things I'd seen, thank God I wouldn't have wanted her to.

"Artemis, you can't go on missions, you can't really defend yourself," I glared at her when she said that, "I mean whilst you're pregnant dumbass, and you don't want to tell anyone, because although you won't admit this, you're scared of accepting help because, you think it will make you weak."

"Do not do all psychologist on me Zee."

"Artemis, be honest with me, what exactly is your plan?"

"Find somewhere nobody knows who I am and pray that she doesn't inherit Wally's powers."

"That's your plan?" she says to me incredulously

"Yes, I mean I got to sort out a few kinks, but that is most of my plan."

"So what happens if she does have powers?"

"She'll have to learn to control them."

"How will you teach her that? Look Artemis, you're you and you're extremely stubborn, so reasoning with you will be a little hard." She takes a deep breath and sighs, "I'm going to regret this, I have a country that you can go to."

"Where?"

"It's a small one that barely anyone knows exists, its name is Adornovica, and it's up in the Alps. It's beautiful and quiet, their native language is French. The people there are some of the smartest in the world but they have a lot of jobs over there and they want immigrants to apply."

"Sounds perfect where do I sign up."

"They only problem with their country is that its systems are strange, you get privileges based on certain things, and you can possibly be allowed to drive at 14, if you do well on a random test distributed throughout school, and they do this to encourage good study habits. As a teenager you get privileges to do all the things you are allowed to do when you reach 21 here, depending on how well you do things. Now on to the royal family they walk around as equals, they go to the same school as everybody and no special treatment if they are under 17 because it's to make them an even headed person. In theory until they take their title they are treated like everyone else."

"When did you swallow an entire Wikipedia page? Zee, this country sounds kind of strange, how safe is it?"

"It's safest countries in the world. They have an amazing Special Forces group called the falcons they keep everyone safe."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I know some magic users from there." She says nonchalantly.

"Zee I don't know, sounds kinda elitist." I say unsurely.

"Just go Artemis, if you don't like it you can always come back. If you feel like this is what you need to do, do it. I'll miss you but this is your choice."

I sigh, I know I don't need to think about this it's a fresh start, Wally's dead and I have to get over that, moving away will be the best thing to do, I can't exactly burry myself in the mask of tigress anymore even my armour wasn't hiding my bump it was small for six months along but just big enough for it to be seen but not big enough for me to not be able to see my feet it just looked like I was fat and I hated it.

"When do I leave?" I say and with that resigned sigh I left my old life behind me and headed into my new one.

Four years later…

My daughter. She was vibrant and as much as I hated to admit it. Our fresh start in Adornovica was just what we needed. Blair had flourished and was well rounded; or as well rounded as any four year old could get.

She had Wally's hair or rather Iris' slightly darker red shade it went a blonder ginger colour in the summer, it was a mess of beachy waves, when Artemis could catch her daughter to brush her hair. Thankfully she hadn't been born with Wally's powers, she was just quick off the mark when it came to anything and reminded her of Robin the little red head was constantly clambering up pipes making her way to the roof or sneaking out of my field of vision.

"Blair!" I call out. Damn it, did she have to take after Jade.

"Blair!" I call out again, I had a class to teach in 10 minutes and my daughter needed to go to school, that was if I could find her.

"Blair, if you come out I will give you ice cream."

"Et chocolat?" she asks

"Oui."

"Merci maman, oh et Alaric peut avoir une trop. » « Oui." I say seeing no point in arguing with the fiery four year old. I think she was actually more stubborn than Wally and I put together.

Oh heaven help me in her teenage years.

Four more years later…

"Blair be careful, actually just get down from there!" I call to my daughter who decided its okay to hang off the roof of our little house, she was proving a point to Nik, Alaric, Kent and Lacy. "Kids, how do you put up with her?"

The brown haired eight year old shrugged, what eight year old shrugs?

"Alright Alaric, this country's going to get even weirder with you running it."

"Oui. et Lacy sera ma reine." At eight years old apparently knew who he was going to marry. Ah young love, before all the awkward phases in the teenage years, although I don't think that happens as much in Adornovica. "You need any help Ms Worra? It appears Blair the monkey has struck again, want me to get the trampoline." "That would be greatly appreciated Mr Pekaliki, thank you" With great effort we grab the trampoline from my neighbour across the roads house. "Alright Blair, you gotta jump on the trampoline, you know the drill by now.2 "Wheeee!" Says the crazy red head as she jumps off the room. I really can't believe how crazy my life is, dear God Wally, please somebody help me when she reaches the teenage years.

·

So I own nothing except people, places or things I created So duckies what did you think can I have your opinion please, be honest but nice. Thought you might like this, it's just the prologue. dedicated to phantress222014.

Translations

"and chocolate" "yes" "thank you mum, And Alaric too?"

· "Yes and Lacy will be my queen."


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blair's POV

"Blair Worra, get your ass downstairs! Now!" My mom shouts up to my room.

My long dark red locks fall in my face as I drag myself from my nest of sheets. "What did I do now?" I mutter. Papers were scattered around the room, I'd been up late working on a case not that my mom was aware of this. If I didn't get this paperwork filed soon I'd get privileges revoked, meaning no driving, no parties, no free tacos, no special store discounts, nada zilch, nothing.

"Blair!" she calls me again, uh oh this could not be good, she called me twice, meaning I was either late for work or I was in trouble. I got my 'ass' downstairs, sharpish. I look at the clock on my way down the ladder from my room, urgh why would my mom call me at six o'clock in the freakin' morning, I didn't have to be up till eight. I curse under my breath, I needed coffee.

"So happy you could join us baby zombie." My mom says as I walk in the kitchen, I flick my hair out of my face to tie it up in a ponytail, as I press the button on our coffee maker using my elbow. My mom is right though I'm not exactly the sharpest when I first wake up in fact I'm close to mute until I get coffee into my system.

Wait a second. Us? I spin around to see my best friend, Alaric sitting next to her.

"Ric!" I say tackling him into a hug.

"Why are you in my house at six in the morning? Wait, when did you get back? How was the trip?" I say referring to the trip that the royal family took every year for a few days after Christmas to their grandparent's house in the Pyrenees, they usually got back on new year's eve. Oh yeah, did I forget my best friend's the prince of this fine country.

"Slow down. I just got in from my flight, I got back about half an hour ago and the trip was the same as usual, you could have come with us."

"You aren't allowed to bring friends and I had to work."

"Yeah, but you're family, and it would have been work." He says referring to the fact I'm a falcon, not that my mother knows. I really hope she's not listening to our conversation too closely. My mom is ridiculously against the idea of me being a falcon, she knows I'm training to be one but isn't exactly aware I'm the youngest falcon. Ever.

"Shh."

"Kay little red, mami wants you at dinner, see you later, be on time, we eat at six. I have a few other people to go wake up, I thought, your inner sleep zombie would enjoy the early wake up call. Next on my list is Tate, then my beautiful girlfriend Lacy."

"Oh watch out with Tate, he's been a little busy keeping girls warm this winter." I warn waggling my eyebrows.

"He finally got a girl." He says with amazement.

"Had to happen at some point. Somebody was going to be drunk enough to say yes."

He snorts, "I'll see you at six, don't be late my mom will have a fit." He jokes.

"Bye." I say with a wave

"Au revoir." He says with a laugh as he walks out our back door which was used more than the front door.

"Bye Alaric." Says my mom.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go for a run, can you make me breakfast for when I get back, please?"

"Honey, when do you ever run first thing in the morning? You savour as much sleep as you can get."

"Yeah, but I won't be able to go back to sleep and I won't be able to go for my run tonight because I have my summons for dinner." And the ulterior motive of maybe seeing Nik.

"Alright stay safe, I'm going back to bed for another half hour I'll make you breakfast once I'm fully awake myself." She says with a yawn. I'm fine with that I usually run up along the mountain track, go up and back, I do that every day without fail sun, rain or snow the only kind of weather we get here in Adornovica.

We either get extreme snow storms, extreme rain storms or heatwaves there's not really an in between and that's how we live for the 3 months that could be classified as winter and summer in Adornovica we have heatwaves that last for weeks until we get the first autumnal showers of the fall or near constant snow before the spring storms. Weirdest country on the planet.

I stop to breathe at the top of the mountain, I've been coming up here for most of my life and the view still is one of the most incredible things I've ever seen you can see for miles and miles you can see the falcon camp on the other side of the country from here if it's a clear summers day like this

"Hey little red." Greets a familiar low voice from behind me.

"Hey Nik." I don't even need to turn around to see my life's complication; Nik, sparring buddy, occasionally mission partner and secret boyfriend, like I said earlier our relationship is complex.

"You competing tonight?" He asks, I don't need to enquire as to what he's talking about.

Brutality the local underground fighting club, the place where you go to learn to fight, spar or to settle a score, we don't get busted the falcons go there for practice, bets or grudge matches. For the last 3 years I've competed in the yearly competition to find the best fighter in Adornovica, and every year I've won. But after last year's minor injuries that had to be hidden from my mother, I couldn't keep on risking my safety so I retired from fighting competitively. I think 3 time champion with barely any injuries is an incredible feat seeing as you're lucky to survive one match when it comes to brutality there are no rules besides no killing and even that doesn't get to closely followed, by some.

"Nik, I don't compete anymore, besides even if I wanted to I've got dinner at the palace tonight."

"So I take it you don't want to meet up later?"

"I would but I don't know if this dinner will have finished by then. What time do get off work? I have like 3 hours before dinner my mom will be at work until 5 you could come over and watch a movie or something."

"I don't get off until 9 tonight, I'm training the newbies. That sucks, I feel like I never get to see you anymore."

"Tell me about it. Between training, working, going with the royals to events because they need a bodyguard for Bree. Oh and don't forget how when I go back to school I'm not going to have as much time, god this is so hard. Why do you have to be four years older than me?"

"I know, terrible planning on my parents part." I roll my eyes at his comment. He pulls me close and kisses the top of my head, we stand there in silence just staring out across the country. Our country the one we've fought so hard to protect.

"How long have we been up here?" I say into his shoulder my breath puffed out into the cold winter air and yes even at 16 I still pretend to be a dragon.

"Probably about half an hour?" he says before looking at his watch, "Yup, half an hour, man I am good at that."

"You're an idiot." I say smacking him on the chest playfully.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm an attractive idiot."

"Really? Who told you that?" I tease.

"Oh everyone." He says airily with a smile.

"You should probably get going, you do have to shower before work. I know they're new recruits and they need to know whose boss, but can you do that whilst smelling like something that isn't mouldy man stink." I wrinkling my nose.

"Want to come help me torment the little worms?"

"Hmm, I'll have to see." I mean I don't have much planned for today and it's not like we have to hide our relationship on base. Just the rest of the country. We have a saying what happens on base stays on base. "I got to get home, I'll tell my mom that I got told I have an unscheduled training session and I'll help you train the recruits." I say giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you." He says with a smile.

"I love you too." I call to him as I run off down the mountain.

**Hey lovelies, I don't own any young justice characters at the mo it's just only really Arty whose from young is a sequel to those of you who may have just stumbled upon this so please read the first book dear Wally, this will make sense if you haven't read it, but it does a lot of character introducing that I won't really do a lot of in this book if they were in the first. I own Blair and her friends and the country of Adornovica. xoxox**


	3. Chapter 2

I slow down coming near to the back door, my mom hates it when I run in at top speed. Something about damaging the hinges. I believe that that really won't make the hinges any worse, they're already damaged from when I used to swing on the door as a kid.

"Mom, I'm home!" I call as I slam the door open, well kinda, I opened the door and it got flung open by the cold morning air that had the bite of the frost. It's now officially too cold for snow.

"Mom?" she was just standing there broken mug of coffee on the floor, "Whose the strange guy in the kitchen, and why does he look like he doesn't own a razor?"

Seriously they were just staring at each other, what was going on. I step forward and wave my hand in front her face, "Mamí?"

I turn to the man with the absurd hair," Okay, who the hell are you? Why are you in my kitchen? And why is my mom standing there in shock like somebody just pulled a gun on her?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't get very much of that, I think some of it was in French?"

"Sorry." I say making a conscious effort to speak just English rather than my usual blur of the two. "I asked who you were. I asked why you are in my kitchen and why my mother is just standing there like you pulled a gun on her. Better, you understand all that, or do you want me to translate into pig Latin."

"I mean you're obviously her kid, you look like her, behave similarly to her and live with her. Unless you're Lian, wait Roy's not dead is he?"

"I don't know who either of those people are. Mom left America before I was born and the only people from before then are my godparents, and I haven't seen them since I was like, eight. They have their own family and it's just harder for them to visit so I just video chat with them."

"So if you aren't Lian, what's your name, kid?"

"I'm Blair.

"Wally! Whatever you're doing stop! We haven't run any tests on you to see if you are actually you and Artemis does not need to explain all of this to Bl- Hey Blair, how life treating you?" A raven-haired man ran into the house screaming like a lunatic. This lunatic is otherwise known as my godfather Dick.

"Hey Uncle Dick, get lost in the snow again?" I say as I gesture to the man who was covered in snow.

"Cute, it's Saturday, shouldn't you be sleeping or at work?"

"I'm meant to have a day off, but duty calls, I apparently have training." Remembering everyone around in this house or had anything to do with my mom thought I was a recruit.

"Surrre training."

"I'm sorry, do you know something I don't?" I say in a cold voice.

"Well, she's definitely Artemis's daughter, Question is, is she mine?" mutters the wildly bearded man

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I say in a shocked voice

"Wally, can I talk to you, in the lounge. Alone. Blair go to work and can you stay at Ric's tonight? I need to sort a few things out." My mother finally came out of her shocked goldfish interpretation.

"Um probably, look I'll figure something out, and you'll stop being so…. Weird. When will that happen, exactly? Because I think I can stay out of the way for a couple of days, if you need to like check into a nut barn or something."

"No Blair, one night will be fine, thank you."

"Alright well I'm going to go and get some clothes. Oh and Mom, find that poor man a razor." I say.

"Get out of here, just because you're friends with Nik doesn't mean he's going to let you off if you're late."

Right, 'friends' god how clueless can my mother get? I think as I climb up the ladder to my room, I wasn't planning on going back downstairs, I'm just going to snowboard out the window like I always do. I shoved some clothes in a bag, and chucked in some fancy but casual clothes for dinner tonight, wasn't exactly going to go in shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed a dark green mini skirt and dark purple t-shirt, I grabbed my brown combat boots combat boots and a skinny belt.

"Morning Red." Greets the guard at the front of the base, we had falcons patrolling all the time, the base was our space, obviously the royals are allowed on but not normal people, it's unsafe, you never know when a stupid recruit might drop their gun on someone's foot and shoot a bystander, yes that has actually happened before, damned recruits.

"Morning Tony." I say swiping my id card.

"You helping Nik?"

"Yeah, the recruits need some ass kicking."

"Jesus, they must really be bad if they're bringing you in."

"Oh you haven't seen the training sessions."

"Have a good day." He says sarcastically

"Alright recruits, pair up, doesn't have to be a friend you're going to switch anyway because we've got odd numbers, meaning you're going to end up sparring with me." My group of recruits groaned. We'd split the group up, Nik had half I had the other, I was sparring on the right side of the compound Nik was doing evasion games on the left half of the compound.

"Alright recruits, good job today. You worked hard, you deserve a rest, go hit the showers." I was tired, I needed coffee and a shower, I stopped back at the falcon house, I had a room there along with the rest of the people I'd graduated from the falcon academy with, when necessary they were my patrol group and my team when the mission required it. I trusted them and they were like my family.

"Hey Simba."

"Kate, I thought you were on a long term mission?"

"I got back last night." She answers with an ever-changing smile.

"Oh, it's good to see you." I hug her.

"Ew, you're all sweaty!" the brunette complains.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was helping Nik train the recruits."

"Riiight?"

"Okay, everyone is doing that and I don't know why."

"Everyone?"

"You and Uncle Dick."

"Well you know why I'm doing that, but I always said your uncle was a smart man, he's probably figured out that there's something going on with you and Nik."

"Don't even joke about that. And ew, you know he's married with kids' right."

Artemis's POV

"Do want coffee or anything?" I ask my recently restored boyfriend and his best friend.

No, was the unanimous response. I sat next to Wally on the overstuffed couch. I heard a the thunk of the porch room, I guess Blair wouldn't be using the stairs to get out of the house, obviously normal has never occurred to her.

"Well this is awkward." Dick remarks after a few minutes of the silence that had settled between us.

"Thanks, dick, without the capital letter, we kinda already figured that out."

"Wally." I say trying to calm him down, I put my hand on his but he shrugged it off.

"No, Artemis, okay, I have questions, I'm betting you do too."

"I have a million questions, but we don't know if this is permanent, I'm still getting over the fact you're alive."

"Babe, I've been alive all this time, I was just in a pocket dimension, I think?"

"A pocket dimension?"

"Uncle Barry calls it the speed force. On the plus side I'm faster now."

"Always, looking at the positives." I say dryly

"Come home, move in with me again, we can get married."

"Wally, it's more complicated now, I have to put Blair first in all of this, and I need to talk her before making any kind of decision."

"About that, is she mine? Is the girl I met earlier my kid? If she isn't I totally get I get it, you thought I was dead, you moved o-"

I cut him off by kissing him, God I missed him so much.

"Mmm, I should ramble more often."

"Yes, she's your's did you honestly think I could move on after you. I love you always have, always will."

"I love you too, Blair can come with us, I want to know her, and she is my kid."

"Wally, think for a second, your kid, doesn't know you, and your girlfriend and kid don't live in the same country, and you've just back from some pocket dimension and you don't have a job." He pauses, " I'm sorry for being the bad guy." Dick the voice of reason finally stepped in.

"No you're right, but we need to make some kind of plan, I want you to know her and I want to be with you." I say looking at Dick then Wally

Wally nods so enthusiastically, he looks like a bobble head.

DC universe is not owned by me or anyone I know, seriously if I did I would legit be on like Young Justice season 4 and The original Teen Titans series would never of been canceled and there would've been a lot more Flinx and Argent and now I'm ranting about a whole other fandom. Night lovelies xoxox


	4. Chapter 3

Blair's POV

"Blair! C'est magnifique to see you."

"Oui, et tu." I say hugging Bree as she greets my slowly freezing form at the door.

"You look wonderful, how have you been I haven't seen you in ages."

Bree's been away at a boarding school in Paris, she's a dancer.

"You too, when did you get home?"

"This morning with the rest of the family, we spent boxing with my grandparents in the Pyrenees and I surprised them by coming home for a few days."

"That's amazing, so how is school?" I say as we walk towards the lounge.

She bursts into a tale about some ballet that they are working on, it seems she's loving school, she's happier than she was when she was here.

"So what do you think my parent's announcement is for?"

"I have no idea, wait there's an announcement?"

"Ric didn't tell you?"

"He might've but he woke me up at like 6 because he wanted to screw with my sleeping pattern."

"Oh my brother, he's such a pain in the ass."

"How did you're English get better from being in Paris?"

"Tourists?" she lies, I can tell because like her brother when she lies her voice raises in pitch. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Okay, fine, but you can't tell anyone."

"Are you scamming your parents?"

"No, maybe, possibly, I don't know."

"What's up?" I ask stopping her by one of the window seats.

"I may or may not be dating my tutor." She admits.

"Oh, I thought it would be exciting." I say with a laugh.

"You know my brother would fly to Paris, just to intimidate him, and I do not want to scare him off just yet, he doesn't even know that I'm royal."

"That shouldn't affect your relationship if it does kick his ass to the curb, but wait a few weeks before you tell him if you want."

"Thanks. I'm starving, I need to eat, let's go eat dinner."

"More wine Blair?" Fin passes the bottle down the table.

"Yes, please." I pour myself a glass, "Thanks, anyone else?"

"Ohh, I'll have some. How about you mom. What about you Lacy?" Bree says.

"Oh no I'm fine thanks. Actually, this almost leads on to the announcement that we're making." The queen responds.

"You going to make the announcement?" Alaric asks

"Alaric, don't be rude." Lacy chides elbowing him from his right.

"Babe, I'm just curious."

"(No you're not, you're just being a turd.)"

The queen laughs, "(She's right you know, you are being a turd.)"

"(Mommy what's a turd?)" Emilia asks

"Have fun mamí."

"Anyway, if my son is done, I'm pregnant."

"Wow, congrats mamí." Fin says coolly, in his one and only expression.

"I think that trumps our news lace." Ric mutters in lacy's ear

"What news?" I ask my best friend

"(In case, you didn't know, when things are muttered, people don't intend for them to be heard.)"

"(What are you up to?)"Asks the king.

"(We have news too, Lacy and I are getting married.)" He announces.

"(Oh my, Congratulations!)" Cries the queen.

"(Can I be a bridesmaid?)" Asks a sleepy looking Emilia.

"(Only if you behave.)" Teases Ric.

"(Speaking of behaving I believe its bed time.)" The queen says to the littlest princess.

"(Really, it's only eight.)" The eight year old attempts to argue. The queen looks weary, obviously it's an argument that has been had many times.

"(Yes, half an hour later than usual.)" I tease her.

She scowls at me, "(I'm not tired.)"

"(Fine, than I guess you don't get to have your really cool Christmas present that I got you.)" I say airily, trying to coax her into to admitting how tired she actually was and going upstairs.

"(Present?)" She asks excitedly, it's a word all eight year olds love.

"(mmm, but you have to go to your room first and get your pyjamas on first, I'll come up and give it to you in 5 minutes okay?)

She squeals excitedly before running off through the long halls of the castle to her room.

"(Thank you Blair.)" The queen says rubbing her temples, the daily battle with bedtime had been won. I chuck back the last of my wine and go to face the torturous task of putting an eight year old more stubborn than me to bed.

"(-and all the gremlins of the village, lived happily ever after.)" I say shutting the book.

"(Again! Again!)"

"(No, I've read it to you twice, now go to sleep.)"

"(Fine. Night Blair.)"

"(Night Mila.) I say calling her by her nickname, she prefers it to Emilia. I close the door behind me and head back to the dining room.

"(No, it didn't happen that way!)" I say to my idiot best friend as we sat in one of the sitting rooms reminiscing about times from when we were younger, I'd lost of count of the bottles we'd been though, everything was getting blurry, and I was tipsy. Okay scratch that I was drunkish.

"(Hey do you guys want to go to the New Year's party at brutality tonight?)"

"(Yeaaas!)" Said a very drunk Lacy.

The night was still young, it was only half nine. Half nine, Nik would be off work! I could stay at his tonight instead of Ric's, Ric wouldn't mind he'd want time alone with Lacy, and Tate would be corrupting the ever charming but to almost grossly related to me to be attractive Prince Finland.

I break into a smile, glad I don't have to hide my relationship from my friends, I don't even really have to hide it from my mom, it's just that she'd give me a bunch of rules and I don't like rules, I feel an incessant need to break them.

We walk across the lake watching the fireworks, all eight of us; me, Lacy, Alaric, Kent, Fin, Tate, Bree and whatever random girl Tate's got with him tonight, I'm not sure but I think it's Marta, but it may be her twin Janine, I'm not sure and I'm too drunk to care. The clock's struck midnight, I'm officially seventeen.

It had been fun, it's the mourning, yes mourning, as in I'm mourning the times that I didn't have such a bad hangover. I'm soberish and hungover, lying in bed with my boyfriend, almost fully clothed before you make assumptions, get your mind out of the gutter.

My phone buzzes and chimes from my bag, an unwelcome sound to two extremely hung over people lacking in coffee don't want. I grab the phone, and grumble an answer.

"Bonjello*."

"morning sleeping beauty, you need to come home."

"Mmm hmm."

"Blair are you listening to me?"

"um not really…" I say half into my pillow, we'd got back at 4ish and it was 11 now, I've had approximately 3 hours of sleep.

"Where are you?"

"At the falcon base, they threw me a birthday party after the clock went nutso."

I hear my mom laughing over the phone.

"Blair, are you still drunk?" She says laughing realizing she won't be able to hold a conversation up with me if I was drunk or hungover.

"What,pft, no… Okay maybe a little."

"Drink some water, eat some food and get home, it's important."

"I do what I want. It's my birthday."

"Okay fine you have an hour be home for lunch is at noon sharp."

"Oui. Night."

"Blair its morning."

"Shhh it's still dark outside."

"Blair, its broad daylight."

Nik takes my phone off my finishing the conversation with a sleepy but blunt goodbye.

I set an alarm for half eleven hoping I'd wake up for it. I curl back up next to my warm human pillow.

I wake up with a sickening feeling about half an hour later, Nik finished the phone call, bollocks, my mom was going to murder me.

Also my human pillow was missing. I pulled on a shirt from the floor, and went down to the kitchen in search of coffee. I get bear hugged from behind by one of my idiot friends, it's Kent, throws me over his shoulder and takes off running, it's too early for this nonsense. I shriek, and thrash about trying to get him to put me down, normally if completely sober he wouldn't have the balls to do it, but to be honest shrieking made my hangover worse, and I realized how drunk we all must've been a good party last night as I look at our extremely messy falcon house.

I smelt the chlorine before he threw me in the pool, so I had just enough time to take a breath before my body hit the freezing water, obviously last night we'd been in the pool, bottles lined the poolside and someone had thrown stuff in to pool.

"Kent! I'm going to kick your sorry ass to hell, if you don't bring me a towel and coffee in the next 2 minutes!"

All I get in response is a laugh and a "Happy birthday, Red!"

My hairs still wet, as I opened the door and entered my house. I was greeted by the familiar smell of my mom's cooking, I loved my mom's cooking it was incredible it had flavour and always seemed to be a mix of 2 types of cuisine Vietnamese and American.

"Oh God that smells good." I say entering the kitchen stealing some on the veggies off the counter, my mom swats my hand away. "Behave."

I stick my tongue out playfully, "hey mom why is there so much food?"

"We have a few guests for lunch."

"Just a few guests or a whole army?"

"Go wash up, okay?"

I mock salute and climb up to my room, I change into a pair of jeans and a tank top, yes I'm fully aware that it's snowing outside.

I jump through the little gap from my room and land with a foreword roll, I'm such a ninja. I smile as I skip into the kitchen, it's my birthday, and I'm seventeen! I think doing a little mini dance to myself.

"Blair, you're an expert at many thing but apparently wearing clothes sensible to the weather outside is impossible."

"I don't get cold, you know this."

"Crazy girl." My mom mutters stirring the pot of soup on the hob. Beef noodle soup is one of my favourites, but my mom rarely ever makes it, it takes ages to make and needs a lot of stuff so it's special occasion soup.

"Mmm, beef noodle. Hey what else?"

"What else isn't the soup enough?" she teases, I hope.

"Mom." I whine

"Don't worry, I also made mac and cheese. With bacon."

"You're the best."

The front door knocks, "Blair can you get that?" my mom says as she starts to put cutlery on the table.

"Yeah sure."

I open the door, Uncle Dick's at the door, with the man from yesterday.

"Hey B! Happy birthday!" My pseudo uncle says bouncing foreword in his usual bubbly manner, "I bought wine."

"Because my liver isn't damaged enough already."

"Shut up and take your birthday wine."

"Bribing a seventeen year old with alcohol, do this with your own kids?" I say teasing him.

"Very funny, how's the hang over," I shot him a questioning look, "I heard from your mom that you were pretty hungover this morning what changed?"

"Oh one of my asshole friends dumped me in the pool, hence the still damp hair."

"Language Blair." my mom calls from the kitchen.

"Sorry ma!"

"Idiot." My uncle says walking through into the kitchen, leaving the ginger man standing in the doorway.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"Blair, you're doing the language thing again." my mother says swatting me over the head, "Speak English."

"(Sorry)."

She narrows her eyes at me, "Blair, I need to tell you this, the ginger is your dad his name is Wally and I'll explain everything over lunch. How about you eat your soup."

I think my jaw hit the floor.

*Yes I made up words Shakespeare did it. Not that I'm as cool as Shakespeare, the guy was a badass. Brackets indicate that the word are in French just translated to English I'm kinda too lazy to put it all in french. I don't anything DC owns. Shoutout to a really cool reviewer called nightwriter222. Thank you for pointing out the mistake in the last chapter, I have gone back and changed it. Thank you and this chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you! and everyone else should too because they're the reason why you guys got an extra chapter this week.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blair's POV

Lunch with my dad was probably the most awkward thing ever, I was almost glad for the siren meaning the country was under attack, although that's probably never a good thing.

"Blair what's going on?" My phone starts buzzing with a constant stream of texts and phone calls.

"Oui."

"Blair?"

"(Where do you want me?)"

"(Palace now, intruders.)"I hear Tate's voice on the other end he's the leader of my squad.

"(On my way.)"

"Blair, what is going on?" My mother asks frantically as I grab my jacket from the coat rack.

"The palace is under attack, I'm closest, I'll be back soon, I promise."

"We're coming with you." My father tells me. I only ever just found out he's alive I'm not losing him already.

"Falcon business, I'm sorry it'll be better if you get to a bunker, I know you're safe."

"We can help." He says again.

"Wally, now is not the time." Dick intervenes.

"We can talk later, but every second I waste here someone I love could be dying." I say running out the front door, in the direction of the palace.

It takes less than a minute full on sprinting and the palace is eerily silent, I don't use the door, I use a passageway, the castle's full of them. I slip my com into my ear, all I get is an out of breath pant, obviously a com is on the floor somewhere and in the heart of the battle.

"Can anyone hear me?" I whisper into the com, keeping my back to the wall, no one could stab me in the back if I was next to a wall.

"Hey Simba, I got the king, queen, Bree and Ric, but there's still Fin and Emilia to find."

"K, are you alright?" I ask Kate,

"I'm fine, Nik and Tate are still up there, as far as we know there are 8 of them, highly trained assassins. Be careful B."

"I will, don't worry about me. Keep them safe, they come first."

"B, don't do anything stupid."

I hear the scream before I can reply. I run in the direction of the sound, it's one of the scientists, the queen works closely with our scientists and some of the world's finest contribute research. laws on research are different here, we can test on willing human subjects quicker than in other countries. They're working on a miracle healing serum and all the test so far have been positive, the only flaw is that it activates dormant meta genes.

I rush into the room, she had a briefcase in hand obviously she'd been protecting the research, she'd gone back for it, brave but stupid woman. "Run!" I shout at her. She does as told fleeing down the corridor briefcase in hand, please be safe.

The woman in the room, has wild hair and a mask on, she sighs "Aw, you let my plaything loose." She sounds like she's pouting. I turn around to face her properly, she gasps, her sword lowers and I see the moment to strike, I act on impulse, it's probably my worst flaw I'm constantly impulsive, and one day it's going to get me killed. That day will not be today.

I land a solid kick in her stomach, she gets up, and we start fighting trying to get the upper hand. As long as I keep her entertained it means one less assassin for the boys to face. My com bleeps, incoming transmission. "Prince Fin is down, I repeat prince Finland is down, send medevac now, Nik is entertaining our guests but he's slowing down, send all available Falcons."

"Sorry, for cutting our dance short, but I appears, I'm needed elsewhere." I say landing a solid punch to the head, ouch, that's got to hurt.

I continue through the castle listening for the sound of fighting. I know where Fin is, but my priority is now Emilia. If I were a stubborn kid where would I hide?

A crackling surges through my com making my ear hurt. "E to Falcons, I repeat E to Falcons, I'm safe, I'm in my special place and I have a talkie, clear the palace and keep my brother safe."

"Red to E, stay there don't move, I will come and find you once the palace is clear. Keep your talkie on but stop making contact."

"Rodger that B." She knew what to do in this situation, she'd been told since she was able to walk what to do. If the alarms go off, grab the talkie in her draw and get to a safe place.

She's in the vents, only a small person or a kid could fit in them and I know she has her little den in the centre of the old ventilation system. It was a little nest of old pillows and duvets the queen doesn't know about it, nobody does, except Nik and I we were babysitting her and we couldn't find her so we went into her room, and found that the vent was slightly off the wall, the little monster's been sneaking down there for the last few years.

At least I knew she was safe. That solved one problem now to get the assassins out of the palace.

"At your 10!" I shout as Nik, we were working in a pair, back to back, like always. I throw a punch, at someone.

"Hey babe!" I shout.

"Yeah?" Nik replies

"Next time, can we just do something boring on my birthday, like eat dinner watch a movie or something?"

"Manoeuver 11!"He says avoiding the question.

I comply, I do a flip over his head, his hands are there holding up the assassin's that we are fighting, I grab the hands as I fall toward the earth I pull them along with me flipping them on to the floor. The assassin was on the floor, unconscious, I think, that move is dangerous and a bit of a last ditch, it can shatter the vertebrae if they fall in certain way.

"Another down, that makes six. You think the other's got away?" He asks me as I survey the area still in battle mode. Falcons were everywhere, and the palace was crawling with nearly everyone not on mission. We were on high alert. Adrenaline was rushing everywhere.

"I don't know." There was something strange about this attack, it didn't seem to have a purpose, if they were after the king and queen why didn't they follow Kate? Why were they in the lab? This didn't make sense. The research was available to everybody, all you had to do was email the Scientist in charge and get an update, and the papers were available to anyone who contacted us through any leading science organisations; Star labs, Wayne tech etc.

"Red, I can't read minds, I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on?" Nik says looking at my eyes hands on my shoulders.

"Get me Harris. This wasn't random." I had my work face on no one was going to mess with me. "Get Ward to send me surveillance of the labs and to run a scan on this, and send it to my CPFA (Computerized Personal Falcon Assistant). I want all the information available on it." I say showing him the Sais that I'd taken off the strange lady with wild hair and a creepy ass mask, I walked back to the lab, she was gone from her place on the ground, I'd growled in frustration. I felt a calming hand on my shoulder, "Red, breathe." Tate tells me from behind.

"Where's Doctor Kolwicz?"

"She was escorted to one the bunkers until the all clear."

"Get in contact, see what she salvaged from the lab."

"On it." Tate says, usually he'd be leader not when the royals were involved, they were like my family, and if anyone messed with them I'd hurt them.

"My family are they safe?" I say slipping out of work mode and into caring daughter mode.

"Yeah, they're in a bunker, Kent made sure when he was evacuating, he knows how stubborn your mother is."

"Remind me to thank him later."

"Will do. Harris will be here in 5."

"Good, is the area clear yet?"

"We're checking the houses in the near vicinity and giving everyone a falcon to guide them home, the light is dwindling and no one wants anybody to get speared."

"Good." My CPFA bleeped, "And Ward is officially the best." I sing song The assassins were shadows, the one I knocked out was Cheshire, this being the case she made a tactical retreat, they will attack again."

"Good observations Red, what else you got?" Harris asks from behind me

"You want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news first."

"They weren't after the royals."

"The bad news?"

"Well this is just a theory, but they were after the research, and they used the royals as a decoy knowing we'd get them out first, against their wishes, and I'm guessing that's how Fin got hurt. I think that they're aim is to create strife between the nations, we both know that all it takes is one idiot to start shooting their mouth off about how the research is sensitive and integral to humanity, for people to start doubting us. We need to do everything possible to secure the scientist a new lab, regain any lost information and work leads on who it is trying to undermine our country."

"What do you need from me?" He asks.

"Your rank and age, sir. I need you to put out the instructions, I'll find all the leads I can. I need you to talk to all the ambassadors seeing as they won't really take orders from a 17 years old, and the UN rep, so they know what's going on, you know I don't do the politics side of things hence why I refuse to accept a higher rank. I need-"

We all stop still on high alert, we hear bickering coming from a tall oak tree

"Wally shut up I'm trying to listen."

"Sorry, I'm just confused why is she ordering around a man that looks twice her age." I see a flash of red hair and a blonde ponytail, I groan and face palm, could my parents get any more embarrassing, I understand my dad has a lot to catch up on but could he not do it when a country is in the middle of a crisis.

"Red, it appears your mother is sitting up in a tree with 2 men and binoculars should I tell her to come down and act like a normal person." Tate interrupts.

"Bollocks. I'll shoot them out if you would be so kind as to send her over here along with my father and my uncle."

This statement gets a lot of confused looks, and a hushed murmur runs through the crowd.

"I guess it's time to tell my mother what my rank really is." I mutter as I shoot an arrow at the branch they're on. It falls and there a selection of grumbles, "Ow Dick you're on my head, Wally would you get your ass off my legs." My mom grumbles, she was stuck underneath both of them. I wince apologetically, oops.

Artemis's POV

A hand is extended to me, I look up shamefully, it's Tate, and I feel like a teenager, damn you Wallace, you've been back a day and you are already getting me back into trouble.

30 minutes earlier

"Artemis, I'm bored." Wally whines from my left, we'd been ushered into a bunker by one of Blair's friends.

"What do you want me to do about it? Look we're stuck here until they sound the all clear."

He pouts, then turns his attention to Dick. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

Wally had been whinging for the last 10 minutes non-stop, I'd had enough, I needed to get out and find out what was happening with my daughter.

Kent was by the door, it'd be hard to sneak past him, he'd be looking out for me under my daughter's orders, and I knew more about her job than she thought. After she started sneaking out frequently and coming home with bruises, I'd started to worry and one night I followed her out. I found more than I bargained for, she'd frequent the local fight club, and she was a champion, something I was secretly proud of.

I was proud, my kid's a badass. So with the help of Dick and Wally, we got into the action right at the end, well there was no action just Blair ordering people around. Blair was clearly the one people looked to in a situation like this. I don't know why my daughter being in charge of a situation that affects not just the country we live in but many others as well makes me proud. Also kind of scared I don't really think putting a moody teenager on an international situation bodes well.

Wally was getting fidgety and was asking lots of questions getting louder per second.

"Wally shut up! I'm trying to listen." I hiss getting annoyed. I couldn't hear what was going on a man had shown up in a black jeep meaning he was of importance. It was General Forton Harris, and he seemed to listen to what Blair was saying, just how high of a rank was my daughter, she wasn't in uniform so I couldn't judge, but she was obviously high enough for the general to listen to.

"Sorry, I'm just confused why is she ordering around a man that looks twice her age." He looked amazed, an adult actually listening to a teenager. Next thing I know everybody was stopping and looking in our location, Kid clumsy had struck again. Our daughter mutters something unintelligible, grabbed a bow form someone on her left and shot the branch we'd been sitting on.

Lucky me, I was stuck under 2 fully grown men and one was on my head. "Ow Dick you're on my head, Wally would you get your ass off my legs." I moan, they quickly jump off, A hand enters my vision it's Tate, I grudgingly take it.

"Mom? What were you doing in a tree." my daughter says in an exasperated voice, she didn't want to have to deal with me, and an international crisis, that's a lot for a newly minted 17 year old to deal with on her birthday.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Did it occur to you to just ask Kent for his com?"

"That's not the same and you know it."

"Mom, I'm a little busy here, can we talk about this later, it's late and I have work to do. Tate can escort my mother home personally." She says in a clipped and detached voice. That doesn't sound like my Blair, cold, I'm guessing this was her in work mode.

"Blair what rank are you because you clearly aren't a recruit."

"I don't specific rank, I'm a special case."

I look at her to elaborate. Wally just looked shocked.

"Mom, I promise that I will tell you everything, including the stuff I've been hiding from you. I promise." I believe her, her eyes show me she means it.

I turned away when Wally decided to stick his foot in it, "Wait, kiddo we can help."

"Wally." I say trying to stop him before he lets loose about our old hobby, but it's too late.

Blair's POV

"I highly doubt that."

"Really well you're talking to 3 members of the old young justice team and 3 reserve justice leaguers."

"I'm sorry what?" I as I can feel my eyes bugging out of my head. "You're justice league?" I ask my mother.

"I take it she didn't know that." My dad muttered.

"No." My mother whispers furiously at him.

"(This is great, you got so angry when I told you about me wanting to be a Falcon, and you used to be freaking justice league! Mom, I can't even begin to describe how angry I am at you right now. Go home, okay, I'll talk to you when this situation is sorted out, but right now I have an international situation to sort out, a prince to check on and possibly a few assassins loose in the country, and that's at the top of the very long list. Tate, escort my family home, stay with them and keep them on lock down.)" My mother wasn't exactly good at following orders, I couldn't guarantee that she would stay at home. My mom's almost as headstrong as me. Almost.

"Blair, you can't just order us around like another soldier." My mom says, I bit my tongue trying to bite back tears. I felt betrayed, untrusted, confused. People were asking me question after question, I had about as much clue as was going on as the next person, I was overwhelmed with panic, I had to get out of there, I needed to breathe.

"Harris, follow my orders, I need to check on Fin and suit up, and we'll regroup in an hour in the mission room. Tate, take four recruits, any will do, and somebody get the king and queen involved, it is their country after all." At least now I had some time, I could calm down, I needed some tea.

**How'd you like my very action packed chapter, I suck at fight scenes and honestly this just seems a little bit messy to me, I don't know, I had like a billion and one ideas about how this chapter could go, I chose this. Is it just me or did Blair become a little bit of a B***h this chapter. This was a little rushed, sorry. Thanks to anyone who reviewed followed or favourited this story :) I'll answer any questions or comments if you review, hint hint ;) bye lovelies xoxox**

**I own nothing Dc owns for God's sake I hate doing this in every chapter seriously it's it wouldn't be on here if it wasn't fanfic, oh well I guess that's just how it is c'est la vie. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blair's POV

After I pried the demon from her little fortress of cold air A.K.A the ventilation system, and back to her mother who was waiting for her at the hospital. I watched the security feed of the labs on my CPFA, I was pissed now, a man that had aided the assassin known as Cheshire, a man I'd had a run in with before and made a vow to kill the next time I saw him. I needed to punch something, but I couldn't unfortunately I had a meeting to attend, and I was running late.

I sat in the long conference room, we'd been in here for over an hour discussing the possibilities of our situation, it was only high ranking officials in the room, though they were all twice my age, we all seemed to have a mutual respect, it was kind of awesome. But I was bored out of my brains, there is a reason why I'm not cut out for a higher rank than I am now, I'm a field agent in every way.

I'm terrible at sitting still for extended periods of time, I can't do it, even in a hostage situations. I hate being in a hostage situation, and I'm frequently in that situation, I'm useful as bait, I get underestimated due to my age, trust me that's the worst thing you could ever do. We had every resource in our disposal on this case trying to figure out who would risk a war between world powers. And why?

As far as meeting to discuss the fate of a rather small but powerful country, it could've been worse. The country would be on alert for the next few days and the king would release a press statement, informing other countries of the attack and the effect that the unknown leader had hoped it would trigger.

The meeting was officially over, we had a plan of action, the press release would unravel the unknown leaders plot for destabilization among the world powers and the increase in lab security and a personal Falcon bodyguard for each scientist involved, we'd call in the justice league so we could get secure safe houses for all people involved with serum Q.

And to further my problems my mother had attempted to call me a few times, and it would be inappropriate to call her in a meeting. Plus I was still pretty pissed off at her.

I'd hidden so much of my life from her, I'd had to set a plan for Kate to pretend to be me for a month when I'd gotten caught in a mission (on purpose we'd needed intel and I was the one for it) 6 months ago, my team had to rescue me but we'd lost one of our team mates, we'd lost a friend, a sister. I vowed on that day I would kill that son of a b***h assassin who blew up the building she was in.

And don't even get me started on my dad appearing out of nowhere, and blowing my mom's secret. Not cool, he cannot just show up in my life like that and start messing stuff up. I needed to switch my brain off, I needed to spar with someone, or have a drink, maybe both. Looks like I'd be making a stop at brutality on the way home. I needed to blow off steam, I hoped for everyone's sakes that no one else needed me today or I'd explode.

I was dripping in sweat, I'd got a cut or two and my sweat was mingling with my blood, god how the hell did I get a boyfriend. I was going hard tonight, I was on my sixth person at the club and had far too many Cuba Libre's, my work wasn't getting sloppier but I was getting a little dizzy, I guessed it was time to go home and face the music, if I had to find out secrets about my life, I'd rather it be whilst slightly inebriated.

I open the front door it was about 7 so my mom would still be up. No doubt conspiring with my father about what amount of truth that they would tell me.

"Blair." My mother hugs me with a sigh of relief.

"What's with the hugging?" I ask confused

"You're okay."

"Well if I wasn't my team wouldn't let me be here, they'd make me sit in the med bay, I've only got a few scrapes, other people are much worse and need a lot more assistance than me I can clear up my own scrapes." I say.

"Blair, can we talk?"

"(Is Wally here or has he gone back to the motherland with Dick?)"

"America is not the motherland." She exasperated.

"But you didn't deny he'd gone home with Dick." I point out.

"Your dad, went back to America but to his parents' house not Dick's, they lost him for years too."

"I never had him to loose, mom, I get it seriously, he's my dad he wants to know me, but I just need some time to adjust to go from having one parent alive and the other dead, to having both alive, it's going to take time."

"I never said it wouldn't. But I've been thinking, I want to go home, I haven't been in years, I miss my friends, my family, my life. I don't coming here for a minute, but now I want to go home, sweetie I want you to know where you come from. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but so do you."

"Yeah, I guess we need to stop lying to each other."

"Yeah, I think we need to, it's always been you and me, and if adding your dad into everything is going too quickly or everything get scary, tell me and we can sort it, I want your opinions on everything, okay?"

"Okay." I say taking a breath, "Can I think about the moving to America thing?"

Her eyes dim a little, knowing that a word from me would change her plan, I hated that she was leaving this decision up to me but I'd hate it even more if I wasn't consulted. I needed to think, I knew the right thing to do, and I just didn't know if I could do it.

My mom told me the whole story starting at the beginning and ending at my birth. It wasn't her blood that she missed but her surrogate family, the people who trusted her without limits, the people who always had her back, her team. Her team that was not unlike mine.

They'd had good times and bad times, they'd loved and lost, I guess all that mattered with a good team is that you had each other's backs and were willing to lose everything for each other. I know my team would, I'm guessing my mom had this same kind of trust and faith with her team. God I sound like a pixie from one of those Disney films that Emilia loves.

By the time I was updated on everything I had a new respect for my mom and I also understood why she never wanted me to be a falcon. I have family I never knew about, a whole team of people who love my mom, and never knew me, her real family sucked, she didn't tell me names she called her sister Jade, she was an assassin so was her dad.

I tell mom about the last 5 years what I've kept from her. I start with the first of my fights at brutality, after 2 years getting noticed by the Falcons being offered an early entry to the falcon force, they saw me fighting. I told her about my hazing in training, how I got pushed to my limits and beyond, forming the bonds with my current team, Nik's over-protectiveness, the other recruits pushing me because I was the 'baby'.

I cried when I got to Amara, and what she did for me, I didn't give specifics, my mom wouldn't push, I doubt my mom would react very well to discovering a stranger had lived in her home for over a month without her knowing.

I told her about my team and our roles, I didn't let her know about how I frequently get used as bait to lure out criminals, she'd never let me out of the house again, and probably sign me up for a nunnery.

It was almost midnight when my phone bleeped, I was barely though the bit about Amara and nowhere near to today. Amara died just over a year ago, sometimes I struggle to believe that she's gone. Now her killer had been a hairsbreadth away and I'd lost him I was furious at myself. My mom took my phone off of me before I could answer it, "Hey!" I cry out in indignation.

"Hey yourself, you need to sleep, you can answer this in the morning."

"Can I at least check if it's important?"

"No sleep first, then answer it. Promise me."

"Fine." I say sourly, pouting as I drag myself up to my room. It better not have been important.

I wake up in the middle of the night, half panicking because of my dream ( seeing that blonde assassin guy had made my mind dredge up bad memories of the night when Amara had been killed.), half wondering what the hell that noise was.

I went to the window, my room was in the roof so I had a great view, below my window was nik, throwing snowballs at my window.

("What are you doing?!") I whisper shout

("Sorry, your phone was off, I wanted to see if you were okay.")

("I'm fine.") I say looking at him, I wasn't I was tired, scared, confused, annoyed, angry, sad, I was feeling so many emotions and obviously he knew it because he started to climb up the tree next to my room.

("I saw the footage.") He says quietly once he reaches my window sill.

"…"

("Do you want to talk about it?")

("No.") I whisper, trying to keep my voice from cracking if I talked about it I knew I'd cry and get angry.

("Okay.") He says climbing into my room, pulling me into a tight hug.

("I love you.") I say into his shoulder.

("I love you too.") He says, giving my forehead a kiss.

("My dad's alive.") I say.

("I know.")

("My mom was a superhero.")

("Yeah, so I heard.")

("She wants me to think about moving back to America.")

("What do you want to do?")

("I don't know. What do you think I should do?") I ask.

("I know what you should do, but that goes against what I want.")

("I have to move don't I?")

("Yeah, plus I think a change of scenery might be good for you.")

("But what if I don't like it?")

("Then you can always come home, you've got clearance for the justice leagues' Zeta tubes. I'd go for it, get to know your dad, find out some knew things, I think you'll regret not doing it. But if you chose the other way, you can stay home, do the same things every day. if your mom says it's your call on if you guys move or not, it's your call, but I think about how much your mom does for you and how much she's given up, even if you only go until you're eighteen, you're giving her life back. It's only a year, and you can come back whenever you want, heck you better come back all the time.") he says looking in my eyes.

("When did you get so smart?")

("When I realized I had be, or I'd lose one of the best things in my life.")

("And what would that be?") I ask teasing.

("You.")

("You're such a sap.") I say kissing his cheek

He smiles, ("A sap who has your birthday present.")

("Present?")

("What you think I'd let your birthday pass without giving you something, although technically it's not your birthday anymore.")

I give him look, he hands me a small box, and I look at him quizzically. ("Don't look at me like that, it's not an engagement ring, I know not before you're 20.") he teases, making a joke about how Bree and I planned our dream weddings when we were 10.

I stick my tongue out at him before opening the box. It's a small ring, it has a thin silver band and a small gemstone in the middle shaped like a love heart, it's simple but beautiful. I get tears in my eyes.

("I love it. Thank you.") I say, slipping it on my right ring finger, I kiss him.

("It's my heart so take care of it.") He says jokingly.

("I love you, idiot.") I say pulling him onto my bed, he holds me until I fall asleep in his arms.

"Blair Alice Mary Iris Worra! And Niklaus Ferdinand Ganix! "My mom shouts at us through the door hatch.

I roll suddenly flipping off my bed landing in a crouch, Nik just groans and pulls himself upwards.

"Yes?" he asks drowsily, before his eyes snap open in a panic. His expression read crap.

"Okay, how'd you know he was here?"

"I'm mom, I know everything."

"Okay, how really?"

"He was throwing snowballs at a window, at 3 am in the morning, and proceeded to climb up a tree into my daughter's bed room. I'm not a total idiot."

"So you admit, you're a fraction of an idiot?"

"Don't push it young lady, the only reason you're not grounded is because you are both fully clothed, and I trust the pair of you not to be completely stupid."

"Thanks mom. Oh and I made a decision."

"You did?" My mom asks with an excited smile.

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot, I'll move to America, at least until I'm 18, and I'll rethink again next year."

My mom's smile is so big I think it's going to break her whole face in two. "Blair, thank you." She says jumping on me tackling me in a big hug, I know I've made the right decision, I don't think I've ever seen my mom this happy.

"So, you want to use the justice league Zeta and meet your family, seeing as we can both use them."

"You can use the zeta's?"

"Yeah, your dad can too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were on team of young superheroes, what did you expect us to do walk from Gotham to long island every day?" My mom says sarcastically

"No."

"Blair? Yes or no?"

"Yeah, maybe we can-"

I'm interrupted by the bleeping of my CPFA, I groan internally.

"I have to get this, I'm sorry."

"Are you always this busy?" my mom asks

"Not always. I promise."

"Babe did you get that information on the CPFA?" Nik says walking in, somewhere in the conversation we'd migrated down to the kitchen.

"I just got it, is it really important?"

"It has to be pieced together still, okay? Take the day off, have a good day with your mom."

"But-"  
>"No. Do it, B it was your birthday yesterday, just go celebrate."<p>

"Okay."

"I'll see you later." He says giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

My mom smiles from my left passing me a coffee.

"So, who do you want to meet first?"

"I don't know, whoever I guess."

"How about your dad's family?"

Wally's POV

When Artemis called me earlier asking if Blair could meet my crazy family, and that would involve telling them. I got back late last night or early this morning I'm not sure time zones confuse me.

"Hey mom! Dad! Can you come down here for a minute?" I call from the kitchen it was early in the morning, around 6 my mom and dad were up. I was living at home until I found somewhere to live

"Yes, son." His mom was there at a speed that would rival Uncle Barry's

"I need to tell you something, slash ask you."

"Go ahead son." His dad's warm baritone responds

"Um I found out yesterday, so don't kill me."

"What did you do?" My mom asks with a very parental tone.

"Well it's more what 2 people did 17 years ago if you catch my drift."

"What did 2 people do 17 years ago- oh. Oooh. I see." My mom says shocked.

"What the oh oooh for?" My dad asks completely lost.

"Artemis and I had a kid, I didn't know, I promise."

"Wallace Rudolph West!"

And that's the reason I got chased around the house with a spatula.

"Oh yeah, and Artemis is bringing hr over later. Bye!"

"Wallace Rudolph West get back here right now!" My mom shouts after me.

**Hi! sorry this was a day late I was at a friend's house and my laptop was at my house. Once again I own nothing that DC Comics or Warner bros. own. Alright my lovelies, I have to go do my maths homework or get another detention, I swear my maths teacher is a demon in disguise who wants me to die. Who else is excited for Christmas! Review, tell your friends. Please feel free to point out any mistakes, tell me opinions or any plot things or references that you think would make this story pretty cool. **


	7. Chapter 6

Wally's POV

If Blair's reaction to me was anything to go by, would now be the right time to introduce her to my parents? I talked to Dick about her, he seemed pretty convinced she'd be fine, I mean he does know her better than me. I'm upset I missed so much, I missed my little girl growing up. I missed her as a child and got stuck with a nearly adult kid, who seemed twice her age. I missed her first words, her first swim, her first trip to the principal's office, teaching her to prank, her first dance, her first date. I missed out on seeing the experiences that made my little girl the strong young woman I'd met yesterday.

Apparently hardly anyone had known about her, but the news was spreading, I knew his would happen as soon as uncle B got told. I'd had an angry phone call from Ollie for getting the young ex-archer pregnant and then got a lecture about how he'd tried to find her to no avail, there was other stuff too, but I'd kind of tuned it out.

Megan called and offered to have us over to the Kent farm for dinner, at least she'd been helpful catching me up on most of our friends' lives, I'd forgotten how much she talked.

I braced myself for the stubborn girl I'd encountered yesterday, it made sense I mean if she was mine and Artemis' kid stubborn would be hardwired into her DNA.

It was nearing lunch and Artemis and Blair would be here any minute and my mom was freaking out, she was shouting at me to set the table like I was some kid. I'd stopped her from inviting the whole clan, I think Blair would freak if she saw everyone, Barry, Bart, Iris, Dawn Don, Jay, Joan my parents; Artemis was shocked when she met everyone.

The doorbell rang, I ran to get it before my parents. It was Artemis and Blair, I smiled as they stood on the doorstep. She was taller than Artemis, by about an inch or two, she was about two or three inches shorter than me that put her at 5ft 9/5ft 10. She was tall I had no clue where she got it from but she was. Her hair was long and fell to her waist in a mass of waves, it had a dark red colour and my emerald eyes.

I could see Artemis in her too, the same nose, skin tone, cheekbones and lips. It was amazing, I'd never realized what being a parent was like. I couldn't get over the fact that Artemis and I made her.

High five us!

Although I'd missed a lot of her life, I still wanted to know her.

"So Blair, tell us about yourself?" My dad asks as he passes down the salad, lunch had just started.

"Well not much to tell really, I go to school, I go to work, I hang out with friends, do my hobbies, you know normal stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"um… Well I do a lot of sport, changes with the season. I snowboard and Ice skate in the winter. And in summer I do a lot of extreme sports, Adornovica is in the valley in between the mountains and literally all stuff we do is classed as extreme sports over here, but back home it's just normal for us."

"Sounds fun, so what are the extreme sports you do in the summer?"

"Oh you know the usual, climbing, abseiling, parkour, mountain boarding, zip lining. At work we have this high wire course, that I do not recommend doing whilst in eight in heels or drunk or both. Unless you're me and have some kind of 'death wish' as my boyfriend puts it." She responds casually as if it's nothing. Drinking? Boyfriends? Parkour? Why the hell would Artemis let her do any of this stuff knowingly.

"Boyfriend?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, Nik, I've known him forever, we're literally together all the time .I mean, we do work together, so it makes sense but he's just…. Amazing. I think that's probably the best way to describe him." She says awkwardly glancing at the silver ring on her finger, rambling a little, sorry I guess that's an inherited thing too.

"Wait isn't Nik that guy I met yesterday?"

"Yeah." She says looking confused as I became slightly furious he was what 23-24? What the hell is my daughter doing with someone 7-8 years her senior? Obviously my face did nothing to disguise my emotion as I felt Artemis put a reassuring hand on mine.

"What?" she asks confused.

"He's like 7 years older than you." I say

Blair's POV

"Oh please, It's not that big of a gap, its only 4 years, 3 and ¾ if we're getting technical. Stop making a big deal out of it."

He just looked flummoxed I'd used my diplomatic, world peace, stop international crisis voice. A second later he went back to his food with a shrug. When is it ever that easy?

My grandparents just sat there confused, they obviously didn't know what to expect from me. An awkward silence lapped around the room.

"So who wants dessert?" My grandma asks.

It was a unanimous yes that was chorused out from the 4 of us the question was directed.

"I'll come out to help you." My mom offers, "Try not to kill each other in the next 5 minutes." She says departing the room after kissing my dad on the cheek.

Traitor, I'm now left on my own in a room with two complete strangers who want to know everything about me, I'm a spy I don't like having people attention. I like flying under the radar and infiltrating top secret bases.

"So Blair, you mentioned earlier, you've a job, what is it?"

"Oh, I'm a falcon."

"You're a what? What's that?" he asks curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"Basically its Adornovica's military, I'm the youngest falcon ever. I'm on a team with some of the most incredible people ever, they're all my closest friends, besides Ric, but he's not allowed to be on the same team as me, we graduated at different times, you can only be on a team with people you graduate with."

"So basically you're taking after your parents, and going into the ass kicking business, as it were."

"'Bout sums it up yeah." I say with a nod.

He chuckles, my grandparents seemed pretty cool, my grandpa didn't look that old he was late fifties at most. The doorbell rings, and my dad gets up to get it leaving me alone with my grandpa.

"So, do like to pull pranks?" he asks me in a whispered tone.

"Yeah, you should hear about some of the ones that happened at base on April fools and Halloween. Why?"

"I need you to help me prank my son."

Don't ask me how or why I agreed to this, but I did. Within seconds of me agreeing Grandpa Rudy had Clingfilm that he'd been hiding from the kitchen earlier, and we were gluing it over the doorway that led from the hall to the dining room, with the two of us we got it done quickly and it was quite impressive, somehow we'd gotten it completely clear of smudges or wrinkles. Now all we had to do was wait.

We chatted in the meantime as my mom and grandma came back in the room with the plates, and sat down to wait for my dad. My mom looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"Are you up to something?"

"No." I respond nonchalantly, trying not to laugh.

Luckily my mom didn't have any more chances to ask questions my dad was walking back into the room.

"Argh, what the f-"as he falls through the door pulling the Clingfilm with him, with a rip.

"Wallace, language." My grandmother warns

"Flying monkey?" He says hopefully.

My grandpa holds out a hand, I high five him.

"Blair." My mom says trying to tell me off but too busy laughing.

"Gee thanks, I'm fine. Don't worry, but thank you for checking up on me."

"Son, you were just being too serious, lighten up, your still kind of young." My grandfather says

"Thanks dad, encourage the teenager to prank people."

"In fairness I've never needed much encouragement." I comment

"I second that." My mom says after my comment, still laughing her ass off.

It's nearly midnight Kansas time when we leave, which means it's nearly seven in the morning Adornovican time, lunch had turned into to dinner and I'd met Wally's grandparent like figures, Joan and Jay, they weren't his grandparents but he'd treated them as such. I'd heard about his uncle Barry and his family.

I definitely like my grandpa Rudy he was such a laugh. I guess the prank thing was inherited.

I'd met them soon, my parents hadn't wanted to overwhelm me. We'd be meeting my mom's mom next and my cousin; Lian.

I have a cousin whose name means lotus flower.

So that's a thing…. I also have two cousins whose names are said exactly the same but spelt differently that would be confusing.

And my dad seems kind of okay, bit of a weirdo, I don't know if we'll ever be as close as me and my mom, but maybe we could at least be friends. I don't know, I need sleep, I have work in two hours.

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring(and a day late, see end of A/N for reason) I've never met long lost relatives so I don't know how well this would go down. Sorry, I have a big family on both sides and I see practically all of them over Christmas so updates will be a a bit patchy and sketchy until the new year. Please review, seriously I'm amazed at how many views this has, I won't withhold chapters or anything because that's unfair and a bit mean, I just like getting feedback for my work. If you do review I'll give you a shout out, speaking of shout outs thanks to nightwriter222 for reviewing. Seriously ducks it keeps me going.**

**Alright I have to go now because my grandma is shouting at my uncle, it's nearly 10 in the morning why can't she think oh dear teenager's sleeping, grrr. before I go I have to do a disclaimer, I own nothing that dc owns or that warner bros have the rights to wish I did, but I don't sorry, maybe santa ;) will get them for me. Bye ducks xoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blair's POV

"{Crap! Kate duck!}"

"{Red be careful.}" She shouts as a bullet buzzes past me.

"{I gotta get that memory chip.}" I say moving forward with care, I was being shot at, I ran forward dodging bullets, and I needed to get that hard drive. I surged forward, I took down one of the shooters, and grabbed the hard drive from the usb port of the computer, I shoved it into my pocket before turning.

Then I felt a hot pain in my side, I tripped forward falling through glass before the world went black.

17 hours earlier

I was running late for work! I jumped down the hatch from my room, and kept running pulling on my left boot.

"Hi mom, bye mom!" I shout sprinting onward through the back door. I didn't stop until I hit security at the gates of the compound.

"{Hi Tony.}"

"{Hey Red, late again?}"

"{Yep.}"

"{Go on through.}" He says as I continue sprinting shouting a thanks behind me.

I get to the mission room slightly out of breath, the cold had made my lungs burn, Kent handed me an iced coffee as I came into the room, I wheezed a thank you.

"{Right now that everyone is here.}" The general says pointedly.

The general goes through a briefing on an infiltration mission, we have to enter a secure luthorcorp compound, we'd discovered the origin of the assassins hire, we had infiltrators in the league of shadows, and they sent us the information.

But for it to be valid we had to get proof and that meant breaking and entering, which meant my squad was needed. We were the perfect ops team. Well almost perfect, we were missing a person but we'd learned to function without her. We still felt like we were missing a limb at times, but just as amputees learn to live life without a limb we had to learn to work as a team whilst missing a member.

The first mission after we lost Amara was awful, we thought we'd be fine. We weren't, Kate was nearly shot, Tate nearly fell out of the sky, we were sloppy in our team work, we weren't talking in our minds seeing as we'd lost our telepath, we weren't acting as a team we were acting like a bunch of morons strung together at the last minute.

We'd lost our way, people wondered if we'd find it again, after 6 months we did.

We were back and better than ever, we'd learned to communicate without actually communicating, we wouldn't be whole again, but the wound wasn't gaping. But seeing that guy in the hockey mask had hit us all, we were all pissed, looking for revenge, I knew that Tate wouldn't hesitate to kill him, neither would Kent or Kate or Nik, nor would I, I'd never thought I'd admit to wanting to kill someone, but for that guy, I'd make the exception.

I was snapped back from my thoughts by a loud voice shouting my name, "Blair!"

"Huh?"

"{Come on, suit up.}"Tate tells me.

"{oh yeah right, coming.}"

"{You okay Red?}" He asks

"{yeah, just got 2 hours sleep is all, And you know my dad reappearing, and meeting all this family I never had, and Amara's killer making an appearance, and the attack on the palace and life.}"

"{You'll be okay, you always are kiddo.}" He says giving me a hug, over the last 3 years he'd become like my brother, he was protective of me, between Ric, Fin and him it was a small miracle that I had a boyfriend.

"{Thanks Tate. Now what's this I hear about you and Kate having a new year's kiss?}"

"{Wha- how did y- bu- uh um.}" He stumbles going red in the face.

I laugh evilly, "{You know I'm a spy, right? My job is to have eyes and ears everywhere.}"

"{Shut up, go get changed.}"

I saunter off turning around and sticking my tongue out at him.

I walk past the memorial plaque the long list of names spread out down the corridor, lives lost in duty for the sake of the country, I'd known few, losing people was a part of life, it appeared to be a big part of a falcons life. Out of habit I brush my fingers along Amara's name. I don't remember when I started doing that, I just did.

After suiting up I made my way to the bridge. My mind was spinning, I had so many thought rushing through my head, I didn't want to deal with them and I couldn't wait to get into the action, I needed to work, my head needed to focus.

I sat by the zeta on a bike waiting for my team, we would be splitting up in pairs over America. Some of us would be breaking into secure factories, offices and any building owned by luthorcorp. The queen had notified the president and we had the go ahead to do this, any information we gathered had to be shared with the governments all over the world.

Kate walks in, "{Hey girlie, you know we're together for the mission.}"She says walking over and sitting on the bike next to me.

I laugh, "{Oh by the way what exactly is our part of the mission, I may have spaced in the briefing.}"

She laughs at my admission, "{You're the best. So what's this I hear about you moving to America?}"

"{Well that's true, but I'll come back all the time, and I'll be working still but I think it'll mostly be just missions here and there, but if you need me I'll come home in a heartbeat.}"

"{Good to know, because if you left me alone with these losers, I'd kill you.}"She tell me seriously

I laugh, I knew life would be weird when these guys weren't a 2 minute run from my house. I was doing the right thing though, my mom put her life on hold for me and now I was returning the favour.

"{So, we going out with a bang or what?}" She asks me after a few moments of silence.

"{Yeah, let's do this.}"

"{You guys really think we're going to let the pair of you near anything explosive?}" Kent asks from the doorway.

"{It's Luthorcorp, there's always something explosive there.}" Kate retorts.

"{Blair you ready for me to do the spell.}"Kent asks changing the subject

"{Spell?}"

"{You space in the mission briefing?}" he asks

Before I can reply Kate does for me "{Yup.}"

Kent mutters something under his breath and my hair changes colour to a blonde colour, it's a pretty cool spell when it changes colour it goes from the roots down, it looks so cool. My eyes are now a brown colour, it's my disguise, makes me unrecognisable, keeps my mom safe and lets me have a life. I like it.

"{Alright, I'm going to give you the cliff notes version of the briefing, you and Kate are infiltrating the main office, stick together, with Kate's shape shifting abilities and your combat skills, you should be unbeatable, stay safe. I'm with James and Nik's with Tate, we're all doing similar missions, and you have to get information from the main computer at the Luthorcorp building in metropolis. I'm getting it from his house, and Nik and Tate are infiltrating various factories.}"

"{Alright let's do this. Chop Chop.}"Kate says clapping her hands

Present time

Artemis's POV

I was making lunch when my phone rang, it was Kate.

"(ArtemisBlair'sbeenhurtshe'sonherwaytothehospitalohmygodshe'sbeenshotandshewasbleedingandshefellthoughawindowTatecaughtherandthenNikcarriedheroutand and, and-)" Kate's crying and speaking too quickly for me to hear let alone translate.

"(Kate, Kate calm down.)"

I hear shallow breathing in the other side, "(I'll meet you at the base.)" I tell her

I hear an out of breath okay as I hang up and start running. Can I not have a moment of happiness? Can I not have 2 people in my life who love me, am I just not allowed a family?

Why do I have to choose between the 2 people I love? It's not fair. I lost Wally then Gained Blair, now I'm losing Blair and gaining Wally. I just can't win can I?

The hospital is next to the Zeta tubes, it's the only thing on the Falcon base that the public are allowed in and I run to lady at the desk, she knows me thanks to Blair's reckless and bonkers antics. "(She's in the ER, you can't go in, and you have to wait with everybody else.)" She says pointing to the small crowd on the floor by the big double doors, it's her team plus Ric, Bree, Fin and Emilia, the royals are giving people food and the Falcons, still in battle suits look exhausted covered in dirt and Tate's suit is ripped.

"(What happened?)" I ask not noticing Nik on the phone.

"{I need serum Q Now!}" he shouts down the small device, he looks angry I half understand it he's speaking the language of the Falcons it's based on French and something else .

I look to Tate because I'm confused he just looked away.

"{No, I don't care Blair could die, she's flat lined, twice, She'd rather have powers and be a meta than dead and unable to do anything. Send it now!" He says hanging up.

"Nik, what's going on? What happened to Blair?"

"Blair got shot. We're handling it. They're sending serum Q over now."

"That's that magic healing stuff right?"

"Yeah, but it can activate an inactive meta gene." he says

"What's the alternative?" I ask scared

"Well, the bullet went through her liver, they're trying to keep the internal bleeding slowed until we can get the serum into her system, but she's losing a lot of blood, unless she has this she could die." He says looking down.

"What can I do?" I ask feeling a bit helpless, what can I do, nothing, I'm not a doctor.

"What we're doing, wait." They all look pale, in that instant I know why they all look so stoic and pale, this probably reminds them of when Amara died, except without the dramatic waiting room bit, they're teenagers and twenty year olds, and they should not have to go through stuff like this.

So that's what we do we wait, whilst a life hangs in the balance.

**So merry Christmas everybody, this update was actually on time! My crazy family isn't down for 2 more days and I had some free time today, so I was like omg I can actually make my update on time. Alright Duckies I hope you enjoyed this chapter, wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger, sorry I'm a meanie :p I'll update soon, xoxoxoxo Merry Christmas. I own nothing that Dc or Warner brothers own, I own Blair and all her friends and all citizens of Adornovica and Adornovica.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wally's POV

'Hey its Artemis, I'm probably getting Blair out of a tree right now so leave a message.'

Damn it's her machine.

"Hey Arty it's me. Wally. You there? Are you coming to Dick's or what?" I say dumbly I don't know how else to reach her maybe I should take the Zeta and check on her.

"Wally, I'm sure she's fine, Blair's probably just refusing to get up." Zatanna says walking in with a hand on her slightly prominent stomach, she was pregnant it was her third kid I'd met Gio and little Izzy who is 2 and babbling constantly, she keeps tugging my hair, and screaming happily about 'red!'

Dick doesn't even try to stop her he just sits there laughing, dick. From what I'd gathered Blair knew them but didn't see them very often. That would probably change after the move, we'd see them a lot more. Now I just needed to find a house and a job. Maybe we could live on the watch tower. Nah we'd probably just stay at the house in Adornovica.

My phone rang, making me jump out of my thought train. It was Artemis's home number, "Hello?"

"Hi are you Blair's dad?"

"Yeah, I'm Wally."

"Hi this is Kate I'm one of Blair's friends, artemis didn't want to leave her, so she sent me to go get some stuff and call you from the home phone, I was going a bit stir crazy in the hospital, and she could see that I was sitting there blaming myself for what happened-"

"I'm sorry did you say hospital? " I ask interrupting her nervous rant.

"Oh yeah we were on mission and she got shot, but she's fine, she's sleeping, she had serum Q and she's fine, Artemis just wanted me to call and cancel her plans with you and Blair's aunt and uncle. "

"I'm sorry she got what now?" I shout alarmed, Zee looks over at my shout.

"Seriously it's fine, she's just needing to rest, she's on some pretty strong pain meds, and needs to have a blood transfusion, but it's not as bad as it's been before, at least she survived." She says trying to reassure me. It didn't.

"Tell Artemis I'm on my way."

"Oh no seriously you don't need to do that she's going to be fine, she just needs to sleep."

"Look, I'm her dad, I should be there, I missed a lot I don't want to miss anymore and I want to be there for Artemis."

"Sir, with all due respect I get that, it's just her hospital room is really crowded, all our team is there and so are Ric, Bree, Fin and Emilia."

"Don't you all have parents to get home to?"

"Most of us live on our own and the hospital won't kick us out, look I get it you're her blood, but we're her family too. Tell you what if there is no persuading you otherwise, I'll meet you at one of the zeta tubes once I've got some things for Artemis and Blair, and I'll give you a falcon escort to the hospital, if Artemis wants you there you can stay but if she doesn't want you there you have to leave."

"I can deal with that."

* * *

><p>"You must be Wally, I'm Kate we spoke before, on the phone." A tall brunette says as I enter a large spherical room through a zeta.<p>

"Hi. So you're friends with Blair?"

"Yeah, she's like my kid sister."

"How old are you?"

"19. How about you?"

"Not sure."

"How do you not know your own age?"

"I was in a pocket dimension for about 18 years, don't know if it affected my aging, but I should be 38ish I think."

"Well that's cool."

"You think."

"Yeah, I mean it gives a reason as to why Blair didn't have a dad. I'm cool but uh, you might want to run it by her brothers' first."

"Brothers?"

"Look our team is like a family, Tate and Kent are like brothers same with Fin and Ric, Bree Lacy, Emilia and I are her sisters and Nik is her boyfriend and he's extremely protective, good luck."

"Wait, how protective?"

"Like nearly kill a guy for grabbing her ass in a club in Paris."

"Good, I'm glad people were looking out for my little girl."

"Well she's stubborn you have to look out for someone as bull headed as Blair, she's kind of impulsive and rushes into combat before thinking. Yet somehow really good at politics even if she doesn't think so."

"What else is she like, we haven't really had much of a chance to talk but she seems like a good kid."

"Yeah, she's one of the best people I know, really protective, too busy looking out for other people to watch out for herself, that's how she got shot."

"Where was she shot anyway, and what's this serum Q stuff?"

"Serum Q is a healing serum, we've been working on in in collaboration with various government agencies from around the world, it's an honour to get picked to work for the program, it's funded by the UN and any country can have a part in it. The information is available upon a request and various checks have to be seen to before you can have it, justice league members and world leaders have access to it."

"So I'd have access to it."

"Maybe, depends on if you have the right clearance."

She says stopping us outside a large building. "Here we are." she says as she leads me through some doors.

I see a familiar Blonde head camped on the floor with a group of teenagers, most of them were glaring at me. "Uh….Hi?" I say awkwardly with a wave.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Artemis asks.

"Well, Kate told me that Blair was hurt, and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"We don't really know a lot, all we know is that she's stable, but other than that they're not telling us anything."

"It's okay." I say pulling her in for a hug.

I feel her settle into my arms, God I've missed this, I've just missed her so much.

"Alright, alright, break it up, break it up." Says a tall guy with dark brown hair and brown/green eyes, he'd been glaring at me earlier.

"Mr I want to talk to you." He says with a slight French accent, it's barely there, I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't trained to detect subtleties.

"Ric leave him alone." A smaller girl says to him, they look similar, sibling's maybe, there's 2 more that look like them another boy standing tall in the corner of the room holding back a small kid who looks about 7. She breaks forward and runs up to me, she smiles at me sweetly, then proceeds to kick me in the shin.

"Ow!" I exclaim hopping on one leg, the teenager's start to laugh, the girl tries to scold the child but fails, little demon child.

"I take it you're the siblings Kate was telling me about."

"Mm hmm but it's not Blair I want to talk to you about, let's go for a walk."

"And what if I don't feel like walking?"

"Then I'll have you arrested and we can talk in a more official capacity."

"How would you get me arrested?"

"I'm the prince of this country."

I'm gobsmacked, crap, I think I may have just caused another international incident, Uncle B was gunna kill me. Wait, I'm a fully grown man now, damn I was going to have to go to Batman on my own. Just the thought terrified me.

"Wally, don't worry I won't let you face batman alone." Artemis says seeing the look on my face.

Clearly the relief I felt showed on my face making some other people in the room laugh.

"We'll be outside, come and get us if anything changes." The boy says.

"How much snow do you get here?" I ask as we stand outside in the snow covered grounds.

"A lot, let's skip the pleasantries and let's get down to business." To defeat the Huns, I mentally add.

"What business is that?" I ask uncertainly. Oh God, he's going to have me killed, I'm going to be dead in some mountain somewhere.

"Look, over the years I've practically lived with Blair and Artemis, I've seen them every day of my life, Blair's my best friend and Artemis has been like a mother to my siblings and I. My parents love all of us but they are busy people and we see them once a day if we're lucky, we get them all day on rare special occasions.

Over the years we watched Artemis heal so slowly over her loss of you, now you're back and you want to take my best friend and my surrogate mother away, Blair's going along with it because she's one of those selfless do it for everyone else types. If you hurt Artemis again, I will send a whole team of mercenaries and myself after you, I don't care if it wasn't your fault be careful, because I don't think Artemis could deal with losing you again. Blair has accepted you into her life, anything you do will affect her, so don't get killed, or hurt either of them."

"I understand. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt her, I love her and Blair."

"Yes, but you and Blair are more alike than you realize, you both would do anything for those you love, and that includes making the ultimate sacrifice."

Blair's POV

I felt like I was floating on a burning boat; I wasn't in pain, I just had this slightly uncomfortable warmness stinging my side. But I felt kind of floaty, like a balloon, huh balloon that's a weird word, bal-looooooon. I could hear people moving around me, but everything just felt blurry, and light. I saw shadows, and I hears muffled words, 'he's eating a shoe? Who's eating a shoe I want to see.

I feel a pinprick on my skin, urgh who's poking my with needles. I throw my arm trying to stop them, I feel someone hold down my arm. No get off, I say going to move my arm, but it's not working, why isn't my arm working? I think as I can't move it, my brain feels all fuzzy and I'm tired, why can't I move it? What's going on?

My head feels heavy as a I wake up, and my vision clears, everything is in piecing quality, I feel quite refreshed, and hungry, where am I? The last thing I remember is the mission and- falling out of a window after getting shot. Well that explains that annoying beeping, it's one of the beepy heart machines,

'_Beepy heart machines? How articulate.'_ Asks a voice inside my head, a very familiar voice.

_'__Amara?'_ I ask it _'you're dead'_ I tell it.

_'__Yeah, well so were you, for a few minutes at least.'_

_'__How are you doing this? What's going on?' I ask_

_'__Honey, you're going insane. Duh.'_

_'__I'm not insane.'_

_'__You're talking to a dead girl of course you are.'_ She tells me.

Point Amara.

_'__Thanks, I was always the champion.'_

_'__Shut up, if you're so smart, how do I get food?"_

_'__Easy climb out the window and go home.'_

_'__Shouldn't I call a nurse or something?'_

_'__How boring. I see life without me has made you dull and cautious, come on do something a little risky'_

_'__I'm not boring.'_ I say and to prove a point I get up and open the window, I rip out the Iv needle and the heart beat reader. I slip out of the window leaving the beeping room behind me.

Ah fresh air, it's the middle of the night, no one is around, I want to go for a run, I need to run, my legs need to stretch, lord knows how long I've been cooped up like a bird.

I head for the mountains.

_'__I thought you were hungry and heading home.'_

_'__Shh, I want to run leave me in peace, stupid hallucination.'_

_'__Fine, I'll leave. I'm dead so you probably won't get to see me again. Bye'_ she says sulkily

_'__You're not real so you can't die, so shut up you're in my head so do as I say, and I can't see you only hear you.'_

God I must be going mad, I mean I'm hearing my dead teammate's voice.

**A/N:So is Blair going mad? find out next Saturday, oh by the way I have a polyvore account, that I share with my friend, but it's under this name, I will be starting to post my friends stories on my account seeing as she lets my put up some of my stuff on her wattpad account, anyway check there for outfits relating to the book oddly enough you know Blair's ring I got a similar one for Christmas from my parents how spooky.**

**I don't own anything Dc own however everything else comes from my mind, so please don't borrow without asking. Hope everyone had a great Christmas! Please review, feel free to point out any mistakes because I was slightly hung-over when I wrote this. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Blair's POV**

"And don't even get me started on how dangerous it was for you to run off like that, what if you're heart had failed, no one knows the effect of the serum. You were shot! Does that mean anything to you?"

I go to speak but my mom cuts me off, continuing the speech that my teammates had been shouting at me taking it in turns to finish each other's sentences, that was just freaky, I mean normally it was okay, but now my mom was in on it, can you say weird as hell.

"What did you think you were doing? Are you crazy? Actually don't answer that, we all know you are crazy. "

"Blair, do you know how scared we all were? Do you remember what happened when we lost Amara, what happened to the team? None of us want to go through that ever again."

"Ok, I get it I'm sorry, I just, I needed air, I hate hospital rooms, you guys all know that, and I just needed to run, okay, it sounds kinda stupid." But I needed to feel my legs stretch, and my lungs burn as I got higher into the air, I needed the wind in my face blowing my ponytail around, I craved that, it was an addiction, an addiction that couldn't be solved through rehab or anything like that, I used to run for fun, now I had to or I'd go mad.

No one got that.

"Blair, why didn't you just say something, we could've got someone to go with you." My mom says making my team look at her like she was crazy.

"I run alone." I say whilst my team say "She runs alone."

My mom looks at us weirdly, this is the first time I clock that my dad's entered the room.

"It's all set." My dad says.

"Good."

"What's all set? I ask.

"Um, we're moving sooner than we thought."

"Like how much sooner?" I ask

"Like as soon as possible." My mom says kind of mockingly

I scowl at her. "Why?"

"(Because, until we know of why the researchers of the serum were attacked ,the justice league and the government of the world agree, it's best to keep the only person the serum has been tested on in the situation that needed it necessary to be applied, and until we know more about the effects of it, you've been put on leave.)" Kent says.

"You're in on this?" I ask

"Blair, we mean no harm, we just want you to be safe and with the best care and security possible."

"I'm off mission?"

"I don't like this." Nik expresses clearly with a frown on his face.

"Were all aware why you don't like this." Kate says dryly.

"Wait, best security? You mean I'm going into hiding, don't you." I say frowning.

"No, not hiding, just off the grid." My mom says weakly.

"They're the same thing." I say bluntly.

"No there not." My mom says trying to reason with me.

"Babe, they're the same thing the same thing. There's no point in lying to her she's too stubborn for that, she's too much like us." My dad says

"So where am I being imprisoned?" I say unimpressed.

"It's not prison it's the justice league's covert team's base of operations."

"The team, like the one you were a part of?"

"Not exactly, like mine but similar, they're still finding their feet."

"Right, so what, I get shelter in return for what, babysitting them?"

"No that's your dad and my job."

I laugh humourlessly, " {You have got to be kidding me?}"I ask my team mates.

"{We're sorry, we're seeing if we can all get clearance to visit you when you are there, I mean we are all registered as Zeta users, and to help should the justice league need it, so in theory getting clearance shouldn't be too hard.}"

"Do they always do this?" I hear my dad ask my mom whilst Kent talks about getting clearance.

"What switch to Falcon so we can't understand them, no it's fairly new, she used to hide being a falcon from me."

I switch back to the conversation I was actually a part of when Nik directly addressed me, "{, think about it this way, it's a mission for you to keep safe, and help the world by testing the effects of the serum, the justice league also have the same access to the world's best scientists. Blair you could help save the world if you help them monitor the effects of the serum, you could save millions. Or you could be stuck here unsafe, and stuck to being a recruit handler for your whole life}"

"{Okay.}" A say a little unwillingly.

INSRET LINE BEREADJFJJAnirhbuhuhbvnj

"Go upstairs and pack, stay in your room, do not climb out of the window or so help me god I will put a bell on." My mom tells me angrily once the lecture had finished and everyone had filed out of our lounge.

I do as told, I'm too tired to get into another argument, I start to shove various items of clothing into my bag, I was kind of taking out my anger on the small holdall, I'm so angry at my mom, her words were I won't make any decision you're uncomfortable with, what does she do, makes the decision that I'd feel the most uncomfortable with, I don't think anything could top this, except make that time when we went to Kaznia and one of queen Audrey's friends sent her a strippergram because, and I quote, "she was becoming rather dull."

I don't want to see my mom, I pull my bed over the hatch so she can't come into my room, oh the joys of my attic room, it was my own little sanctuary. I sit down on my bed, I'm tired and hungry. I grab the chocolate from my stash by the side of my bed, oh don't judge me we all have one, and I start to eat it, not very filling but sure is tasty.

I continue packing my stuff up, I've packed all my clothes now for all my other junk, who do I have so much junk, honestly, it's ridiculous how much crap I have.

I start to clear off my chest of drawers, taking the pictures off and placing them in a box, I see the one at the back with me and Amara, it's a year or 2 old, it's us in Falcon week; Falcon week it's a specific week in a year where several groups of Falcons spend a week over in the palace not in use, it's a team building thing and basically a holiday for young Falcons.

It's a picture of us poolside, smiling at the boys who were jumping in like idiots, Kate had snapped the candid shot. This was the summer before we lost her.

A tap at my window, distracts me, it's Nik.

I open the window, "(hi."

He hugs me tightly, "(Hi beautiful, so this is really happening?)" He says gesturing to the holdall and the box. I nod. He sees the abandoned picture on the bed, "(That was a good day, wasn't it?)"

"(Yeah.)"

He pulls me in and kisses me, it was rushed, and passionate, like a goodbye

"(What's up?)" I ask dread filling the pit of my stomach

"(I'm being sent of a covert mission, its long term, high red, and I wanted to say goodbye, properly because I leave in a few hours, I'm sorry.)"

"(You have nothing to be sorry for, I understand it, it's work, no one understands that better than me.)"

"(You're the best.)"

I smile, as he leans out the window, bringing in a picnic basket.

"(You're the best, I love you, and I'm going to miss you so much.)"

"(I love you too, are we going to eat this?)"

"(Yeah, let's dig in!)"

INSERT LINE

"(So, I guess this is it.)" I say to my friends as we stand by the zeta tubes. I'd said goodbye to almost everyone Ric wasn't here yet, SO I hadn't said goodbye to Emilia, I was not leaving without saying goodbye to her

Emilia runs forward ahead of Alaric from the door grabbing my legs, "(Please don't go.)" She says hugging me looking up with her big green eyes. Must resist. Too adorable. Do not cry.

I crouch down so I'm a similar height to her, "(Hey listen to me, I will come back as soon as I can, okay? I promise you if you need me, I will be there. Please be good for your mom, go to bed on time, don't hide in your cave, eat your veggies, do your work, and I'll be back soon.)"

"(Promise?)"

"(I pinkie swear.)" I say holding out my pinkie finger, we lock pinkies. "(Bye kiddo, I love you, be careful, don't do anything I wouldn't do.)"

"(Doesn't that leave a lot of room for interpretation?)"Ric asks.

"(You know I think, I'm going to miss you least of all.)"I tease my best friend knowing he'd take it lightly, "(Say goodbye to Lacy for me, and tell her I'll miss her.)" I tell Ric, hugging him.

"(You better be back for my birthday.)"

"(Wouldn't miss it.)" I tell him

"(Alright group hug!)" Kent shouts, grabbing me into a big bear hug.

"(Alright, Blair we got to go.)"My mom tells me as she hoists one of my boxes onto her hip, I'd left most of my stuff in the house, it wasn't important stuff I had all necessities in my holdall or the 4 large boxes, she goes through ahead of me

"(Okay. Bye guys.)" I say getting a little choked up.

"Blair." My dad calls

Artemis's POV

I'd gone ahead letting Blair say her last goodbye, I couldn't believe I was back on the watch tower, God I hadn't been here in years, it hadn't really changed much as far as I could see a few upgrades.

It announces my arrival "Recognised Artemis, B07"

It turns a few heads of league members, Zatanna rushes forward hugging me excitedly, "Artemis, oh I've missed you! It's going to be awesome, you're going to love it, the teams section of the watchtower is so much cooler than the rest of the place it's a little more homely."

"That sounds great, now only if Blair would come through the Zeta." I say shifting the box on my hip.

As if on cue the zeta flares up and announces, "Special Agent Red, F02." "Kid Flash, B03"

I can't believe it still announces Wally's old designation, it makes me laugh.

Zatanna laughs at my expression, "I got Dick to hack the system, thought it'd make you laugh."

"Well you succeeded, where is the troll anyway?"

"He's helping out batman, in Gotham and I have to pick Gio and Izzy in half an hour and I want to see my favourite goddaughter."

"Aunt Zee, I'm your only God daughter." She tells her.

"Hmm, semantics." Says the raven haired pregnant lady with a laugh.

Blair hugs her, "It's good to see you, is Gio a part of this madness?" she asks gesturing around the space station.

"Yes, he's part of the team. So shall I show you to your room?"

"Go for it."

**Hi guys I thought I'd post 2 days early because it's Blair's birthday, I hope you like how this chapter went, tell me what you think. I don't own anything DC or Warner Bro. owns. What did you think of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, happy new years guys, first chapter of 2015 **


	11. Chapter 10

Blair's POV

I hate waking up. I hate waking up period. But there's one thing I hate even more than waking up and that's being woken up. Especially by my loud-mouthed god brother at 6 am on a Saturday.

He was arguing with someone I don't know who and I don't know why but now I was awake, not wide awake, but awake enough to need coffee. I walk out of my new room, I'd crashed in their earlier that morning/last night, I don't really know what time zone watchtower runs on.

I walk around in a daze trying to find coffee, my eyes are barely open, I'm going by the smell of bacon and food in general to figure out where the cafeteria is. I think I walk into someone but I'm not quite sure; it could have been a wall, it could've been superman. I don't know.

I grumble something about coffee, I feel like I'm being followed, I don't bother checking, I mean this is supposed to be a safe place for me, right?

I walk into the large circular cafeteria, I feel a few eyes on my, I pay no attention, it's too early in the morning to care, my primary goal is coffee.

I join the end of a long queue, I'm guessing it's for food. "Urgh this is taking forever, all I want is coffee" I mutter under my breath .I don't know if you've guessed but I'm not a 'morning person', I'm more of a 'don't sleep at all' person.

Mostly because I hate waking up.

Oh my God I have been standing here for like ages, it feels like hours. I'm finally near the front.

"Scan your ID." The lady tells me.

"ID? I don't have an ID, (I got here yesterday, all I want is coffee), I don't (want food), just caffeine."

"Do you realize you're speaking half of your sentences in French?" a male voice pipes up from behind me.

"Oh sorry, thanks." I say absentmindedly, "I have to stop doing that. Please can I have a coffee, I don't have an ID yet."

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" The lady asks me.

"I did, it's not my fault I'm tired and caffeine deprived." She chuckles at this and smiles at me evilly.

Now to drink this and remember where the gym is. I sit down at a table and start to drink my coffee. Urgh decaf, what kind of sick place is this? I frown and I think about going off in search of real coffee, or maybe a nap. Whichever comes first.

Artemis's POV

"Hey Artemis, is your kid meant to be walking around watchtower in her underwear?"

"She's what now?" I ask Gar. Of course Blair would be walking around watchtower semi-naked.

"Yeah she went to the cafeteria in search of coffee I left before she realized it was decaf, she doesn't look like the kind of girl you mess with when it comes to coffee."

"Are you sure it's Blair?"

"Um, red head, green eyes, vaguely zombie looking, unless Lian's started walking around in her underwear. Or it could be Wally, if he suddenly had boobs? Not that I was staring at her boobs, I'm sure they're fine but- I'm going to shut up now."

"Thanks Gar, that sounds like Blair, I'll follow behind you."

"You don't even look surprised?" Connor says from the seat next to me, we'd been on monitor duty since I got in last night.

"We're talking about a girl who walked around the entire country naked because of a dare. It's highly possible that she enjoyed it. You want to come meet her?"

"Do I want to meet your super-secret daughter that you kept hidden from everyone for 17 years that I haven't met yet? Uh yes."

"Come on." I say pulling the large kryptonian behind me.

He chuckles as we wonder the long corridors of the watchtower. I walk into the cafeteria and look for the familiar locks of dark red hair.

"Can you see her?"

"I don't know there's a lot of people in here, red hair right?"

"Yeah, probably half asleep."

"Well I see feet poking out from under a table."

"Probably her. I don't understand this thing she has about embarrassing me." I say massaging my temples.

"She's a teenager, it's in their job description."

"Still, does your kid run around a country naked?"

"No, but my kid's only 8 and not related to you."

"There's still time." I joke

"I wouldn't give up M'gann for anything. And I don't think you'd give up Wally ever again."

"Not for all the Connor Kent's in the world." I say with a laugh, flicking him on the shoulder.

He chuckles, "You want me to carry the kid?"

"No, can you wake her up. I'm going to see if they have proper coffee, because she's going to go crazy if she can't have caffeine."

"Ah, she gets that from you, remember how many times you slept over at the cave and literally just growled at everyone you came across until you had coffee." he comments

"Shut up I was not that bad."

"I believe him." My daughter murmurs from under the table.

Connor chuckles, "your kid definitely."

"Blair, why are you under the table?"

"I was given decaf." She says poutily

"Well that explains the sleeping but not the lack of clothing." I mutter.

"I'm not wearing clothing?"

"No Blair, you're not."

"I'd say this is awkward, but I'm oddly comfortable, so that's okay, besides it's more than I usually wear. I don't like wearing clothes, I like caffeine, mom can I have caffee."

"What's caffee?" I ask ignoring her previous sentence because it's true she's in a sportsbra and boyshorts

"I couldn't decide on whether to say coffee or caffeine. So I mixed them together."

"Okay, you definitely need coffee, I'm going to go find some of the real kind of coffee, watch her, please." I ask Connor, he nods.

I stand in the line in watchtowers cafeteria since the leagues expansion a few years ago they just keep on adding sections the teenagers have their own little wing of watch tower. It's changed a lot since I was last here nearly 18 years ago.

I know taking on a team of teenagers and leading training sessions and being a den mother is a lot of responsibility, but I have Wally to help me out. We're meeting the team today, I'll see my niece and some of my friend's children and also the kids of older justice leaguers. I've been reading files and talking to Connor about them when he was on monitor duty. He says they're a good bunch of kids just very green, and inexperienced.

I scan my ID card as I get coffee, seeing as I am not a teenager, a speedster or a redhead I'm allowed coffee. I understand the speedster thing but redheads? I feel like that's a little discriminatory. I blame Roy or Shayera.

But the teenagers thing, the teenager probably need it more than anyone, I mean they juggle school friends and missions I remember how hard it was having essays and midterms mixed amongst crime fighting and mission, I wouldn't have survived my teenage years without the caffeinated drink my daughter is so obsessed with.

I hand her the coffee, "Go put some clothes on, preferably workout clothes, We're meeting the team and I want to put them through their paces."

"Sure!" she singsongs happily after a few sips of the liquid magic that changes her from a grumpy teenager to a happy go lucky person.

"Scootch, I'll see you there in 15." I tell her. She skips off happily back to her room

"I better be getting home. Arty you guys better come over for dinner soon, M'gann is going to kill you if you don't. She seems like a good kid, a little bonkers but she is related to you and Wally so that was unavoidable. You did a pretty good job, as far as I can see, she's very chatty and bubbly."

"Not fun in the middle of the night when she comes home drunk I can assure you."

"No I can't imagine it is." He says absentmindedly, with a look on his face as if he's trying to picture it.

* * *

><p>I walk to the team's common room and it is a sight to behold, two of the boys are on the sofa wrestling over the remote, the sofa looks like it's seen better days, a girl is sitting by the island in the small kitchenette reading, she's using magic to flick the pages. A brawny looking boy who looks a bit like Connor (I guessed he was superman's son) and an ebony haired girl were arm wrestling, the poor table looked like it was about to break. A girl at the end in a green and black outfit was leaning over a pile of books mumbling to herself in Spanish. And a red head is arguing with someone on the phone, she looks familiar, I think its Lian, I mean speedy. And finally Ollie's little girl Olive is sitting on the rafters sharpening arrows.<p>

"No dad, I promise, I'm fully clothed, I swear I'm not running around watch tower in my underwear…. Oh since when are you friends with Kyle….. I- look the new instructor chick is here now I gotta go, I'll talk to you about this later." She says rolling her eyes where appropriate, and looking extremely aggravated.

"My idiot dad." She explains," You must be Artemis my aunt, you look different to the pictures. I'm Lian, I've changed some since you last saw me. The idiots wrestling on the sofa are Gio and Don, I have no clue where Dawn is, and the idiots breaking the table are Will and Dianne, the one cursing in Spanish is Milagro, Olive is up in the rafters, she's having a bad day. And Taika's the only normal one she's reading. I don't know where aqualad is"

"Right." What did I get myself in for?

"You okay? You look a little shell shocked."

"Yeah, Lian can you get everyone to the training room, I want to see you guys in action, I've read your files, but I want to see what you can and can't do with my own eyes."

"I knew I liked you." She says with a smile, Jesus this kid smiles a lot considering she lives with Roy the angst machine, she puts to fingers in her mouth and whistles, the whole room stop and look at her. "Report to the training room pronto, Don go find Artie and your sister."

"She's probably on the phone to her boyfriend."

"Shut up dork, at least I can get someone to go out with me." says a strawberry blonde from the doorway.

"Pft I could do it if I tried Dawn."

"Yeah like you can vibrate your molecules through solid objects if you tried."

"Shut up Dawn."

"Make me loser."

They lunge at each other, or at least they try to before they can they are encased in green, «Will you guys shut up, I have to make up my final seeing as I missed it, because you dorks cannot handle a little robot." Says Milagro, Lantern girl

"That robot was not little, miracle grow." Don retorts

"I told you not to call me that dweeb."

"Enough!" I hear a voice shout from the doorway behind me, I turn to see Blair. "God I thought you guys were meant to be a team of covert operation superheroes, not a gang of grandmas at a squat and stitch. Do you guys even know what silent is?"

"Who the hell are you?" asks Don

"I'm Blair." She says with a smile, she's a bit more presentable, a tank top and leggings cover her long slim frame, her wild lion mane is up in a ponytail.

"I remember you, you walked into my about an hour ago, you were semi-nude." Will says

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Time zone problems and being in space and all." She says jokingly

"You look a lot like Lian, I mean seriously stand next to her for a sec." Don notes,she does as told and stands next to the other red head.

'It's true' I think as I observed them, they were both ginger, although Blair's was more of a red at the moment it got lighter in the summer, they had green eyes, Lian's were more of a hazel tone though in comparison to Blair's emerald eyes, they had the same olivey tanned look about them as if they'd spent weeks in the sun. The height was the only real difference, Lian was about 2 maybe 3 inches shorter than Blair, and Blair was abnormally tall. I don't know where she gets it from probably a genetic anomaly. Blair stood just shy of 5, 10 ft. They had the same athletic build, sloping cheekbones and oval faces, they could be sisters.

"Hi I'm Blair, we're cousins." She greets.

"Lian, I'm guessing you're the reason my dad thought I was running around watchtower half naked." She says narrowing her eyes, Lian looks unsure of what to think about her cousin.

"Sorry." She says rubbing the back of her neck, it's a gesture Wally used when he was uncomfortable, it was something she'd always done in instinct.

"No its fine, saved me from actually doing it, I love winding him up."

"You don't say?" she says giving an evil smirk, "Well if you ever want help, I'd be more than willing to help make some mischief."

"Oh I like her. Olive come meet new girl, she's gunna help us wind up Roy."

The blonde girl in the rafters drops down, she smiles at Blair, "Did I hit my head or am I seeing double?"

"Neither, this is Blair, she's my cousin, she's the reason my dad rang to shout at me about the woes of public semi nudity." Lian says

"Ah, so you were the one running around semi naked, don't worry word travels fast around here, like you being Artemis's best kept secret. The flashes really struggle to keep their mouths shut, never tell them anything. Isn't that right Dawn?"

"Shut up! What part of reporter mom and flash as a dad do you not get?" Dawn protests

"The part that requires you to tell everyone that I once got tied up in my own grappling arrow." Olive retorts

"Guys you have this same argument every single day, can we talk about something else?" Will asks

"Yeah, I want to know more about the newbie." Milagro says.

At this point I feel like I should just leave the room and let them bond, but they can do that later, now they need to train.

* * *

><p>Well they've got potential, if they'd stop arguing with each other for 5 minutes and co-operate enough to train. It appears that Lian and Olive are quite close, Lian seems almost protective of her. Will and Taika seem to get along quite well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't see the possibility of them having a relationship in the future. Don on and Gio seem to be quite close, I'd say they're like the trolls of the team, Gio is a lot like his dad at 14.<p>

Milagro is Lantern in training, basically she's a teenaged green lantern, she's that crazy Jamie guys' kid sister. Lian and her seem to be pretty good friends. Aquaman's son Artur, usually Artie, Art or Aqualad, is a nice boy polite and remind me of a young Kaldur, very boisterous a bit like his father.

Dawn and Don are a lot like their parents meaning their inquisitive, fast and absolutely insane. They seem nice enough.

Diane and Will are the Daughter and son of Wonderwoman and superman, they are strong they tend to punch first and think second.

All are very powerful in their own right, I am as of yet to meet Robin as it is uncertain on if he will join the team, I've heard from Lian the boy is a bit of an ass.

**Question do you guys want Robin? Just let me know.**

**I know where's Wally (Hehe) in this chapter? Truth, he's visiting his parents, think how they feel, I mean their only son came back from the dead. I promise he will be in the next chapter as will Roy, Zatanna, Oliver and Dick. So I'm not too sure on this chapter please tell me what you guys think in reviews, you can review as a guest even if it's just to point out errors or mistakes or how sucky the last few chapters have been. i own Nothing and make sure to check out my new teen titan fanfic that I'm co writing with my friend who had a wattpad, it's basically just Flinx Fluff at the moment but it will have a plot and be a fully fledged book. Sorry for any mistakes, tell me any ideas you want me to try and incorporate them into the story. Seriously please review because it means the absolute world to me and makes me feel accomplished (even though my grammar is awful).**

**Alright somewhat pointless tangent over. Let me know if you like these author notes, I personally enjoy them on books I read, but if you don't like them I'll lose 'em so just review 'shut up!'. I do NOT own Young Justice or CN I do own Blair and all of Adornovica and it's residents, if you ever want to borrow them please just ask, I might not bite. Ily guys I'll update next week.**


	12. Chapter 11

Blair's POV

I was so bored, I couldn't sleep. Watchtower was pretty quiet most people were either at home, asleep or in their rooms. I decided to head for the gym, it would be mostly empty at this time of night. I couldn't believe I'd been here for 2 weeks and I'm going stir crazy, its fine when someone's around. Uncle Dick taught me how to use a trapeze properly, I'd pulled pranks with Lian and Olive mostly on their dad's and mine.

That'd been fun, I was still to meet the infamous Robin, he'd been weirdly absent from the watchtower for the last few weeks. Olive says he has a bit of a stick up his butt, but he's pretty cool the few times he pulls it out.

I'd been allowed to skype my teammates, only with a league member nearby though, apparently I wasn't trusted to have internet access unsupervised. I can see why. My friends gave me updates Lacy had me settle a debate between her and Ric on wedding stuff, which perplexes me because it never really needed mediation in the first place, their colours had always gone together so they just had 2.

Kate had told me about how annoying the new batch of recruits are, she took over training from Nik and she hates it. She doesn't know how he does it. They're careful not to mention mission details something I'm acutely aware of, in fact all of them avoid talking about Nik whenever possible. I knew my team mates well enough to know that there was something going on that they weren't telling me. They were still in the process of getting clearance for the watchtower, sadly it was taking forever. Batman, I'd learned, was an extremely paranoid son of a beep and that was by my standards. I have a feeling that if my parents hadn't of known him then I probably wouldn't be on this space centre.

Still deliberating about whether that's good or bad.

And for two weeks I have been limited to doing basically nothing, no sparring, no running no climbing, I only got away with the trapeze the because I'd begged and begged. My muscles were getting weak, my body was losing its physical fitness, and I hated it, so I'd taken to sneaking into the gym until I got caught and got escorted out. But I was stubborn and wasn't giving up, at some point someone had to stop stopping me from exercising because I was too stubborn to stop sneaking into the gym.

I pulled on my hoodie, I'd been told no more semi nudity, which I think is completely unfair because have you seen what some of the female leaguers wear? I'll tell you, not a lot. I mean, I think I could go completely nude but I think it might give superman a heart attack, he's very wholesome and all American. My mom would also kill me.

I walk along the corridors slowly, and quietly keeping my back to the wall.

The gym's not too far from my room, and I'm almost there, I can see the weights, the running machines, the corner of a sparring mat. If I was lucky I'd get half an hour.

I get through the double doors I'm greeted by the welcoming sound of the cold air conditioning working on overdrive. I turn toward the sparring mats to see a guy sitting on the gymnastic horse behind the sparring mats. He's munching on an apple with a frown on his face which is half covered by shadows.

"Can I help you?" he asks me

"No. Unless you want to spar?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

He thinks for a moment, as if deliberating the pros and cons of sparring with a total stranger. Then suddenly but gracefully he leaps forward on to the mats from his position landing in a fighting stance.

"Let's do it."

I smile and we start fighting. Upon closer inspection of him, his uniform is slightly torn and his face has multiple bruises, I say nothing. The guy is a solid fighter, he'd fit right in with the Adornovicans after a few sessions.

"Are we avoiding the face and neck?" I ask. In Adornovica we don't do this, but all the sparring matches I've watched with my mother coaching they tend to use this rule, which makes no sense to me because in a real fight it's everywhere that needs to be guarded.

"Nah, I don't know if you can see but I'm pretty beat up already one or two more bruises aren't going to make a difference."

I like this guy, not like in a sexual way, but he's a fighter.

We keep sparring even though it's been nearly 20 minutes and we're dripping with sweat, neither of us went in for a kill move very often and when we did they were avoided and countered. Whoever this guy is he's a good fighter. We're still going strong when someone comes in distracting him for a brief millisecond, that's all I need to use to my advantage, I flip him backward, his whole body going down with a thud on the mat.

"Tch. Grayson you distracted me. I call a rematch."

"Well you're not getting one."

"Guys shut up! What are you guys doing in here? Neither of you are meant to be in here, Little D you're injured and Blair you've been told a million times, you aren't allowed to be in here. Your mom scares me a little and she's told everyone to keep you out of here until we learn about the serum." Uncle Dick starts telling us off, starting a lecture on making sure we stay safe, I don't think he does these very often.

"How profound Grayson, however we are not children and can make our own decisions." The grumpy guy says once Dick's finished talking, I'd kind of tuned out the lecture."

"Ok how about this, when under justice league supervision, eg when on the watch tower no coming in here when injured or injected with freaky science voodoo." He says pointedly looking at me.

"Or what?" The boy asks

"Well easy, For D I tell bats, for Blair I revoke your friends guest entry to watch tower, which was just cleared and was what I was coming to tell you."

My eyes widen, and I start squealing like the teenage girl I am, "What? (Oh my God, yes!)" I start jumping around the training room and hugging Dick. "Yes! (Thank you,) thank you, thank you."

I'm so happy I could sing, or do a flip.

I do a flip. Because I'm me the boys just stand there looking confused.

"Did she just start speaking French?" the boy in red asks

"There are however a few conditions."

"Anything."

"You have to have a league member with you at all times, you can only go to the zeta ports, cafeteria and common room. Sound fair, there's a lot of sensitive data on this space centre and although we trust you Adornovicans we just can't risk a leak."

"So the same as computer rules."

"Essentially, yeah." He says laughing as he sees my grinning face.

"Ahh, this is going to be great!"

"Yeah or a disaster, heavy on the dis." He mutters

Wally's POV

I can't believe Blair's friends are allowed on watchtower I don't know how Dick swung this.

It's pretty cool though, I guess, at least she gets to have some normality in her life, that's good I feel a little guilty for dragging her into some place she doesn't know full of people she doesn't know. That includes me, I think she's avoiding me, after all I'm the reason she was dragged away from everything she knows, not the reason it happened so quickly, it just would've happened a little later if she hadn't of been shot. It also kind of sucked she wasn't allowed to leave.

Maybe she'd be little happier when her friends can visit her, maybe she'll actually have a conversation with me. Maybe she'll figure out how to wear clothes. Who knows we'll probably live on maybes for the next few months.

**A/N: Hi guys sorry about this being late had a super busy time and hardly any time to write. I don't own anything DC or CN owns, otherwise YJ would still be on tv and Wally would still be alive. Spitfire forever!**


	13. Chapter 12

Blair's POV

I was buzzing, not even this stupid headache was going to bring me down, my friends were coming to the watchtower! Ahh, I'm so excited! I'm missing my friends so much. I hum as I walk into the common room, in search of a snack from the small kitchenette. Oooh cookies.

My friends would be getting here in about 5 minutes so I made my way to the zeta station to pick them up, my mom was our supervisor today. God if feel like a child, I'm constantly being watched, I know they're all paranoid because they're superheroes, but seriously I felt like a caged animal in a zoo always being watched, like I'm on display.

They all think I'm this crazy foreigner who doesn't have any limits, I walk around semi naked, sneak into the gym when no one is around, pranks league member's with other league teenagers. Let's not forget the fact I'm the illegitimate daughter of 2 league members who was kept secret for seventeen years. Because that's not something the gossip loving leaguers (AKA the flash, green arrow, booster gold and the lanterns.) Would about love to tell everyone. Note the sarcasm.

I stand by the zeta ports waiting for my team to arrive, I tapped my foot in anticipation, waiting for the tubes to light up and announce 'F0 whatever.'

"F06 Princess Vercingétorix, F04 Agent Krasmir, F05 Agent Zoraid, F07 Agent Theron."

A small body tackles me, "Blair!"

"(Mila. Hey kiddo.)" I say hugging her, picking her up and twizzling her around.

"(Hey guys!)" I say waving holding Mila on one hip.

"(My turn.)" Kent exclaims, before I can react he jumps on to me. We all fall to the ground in heap.

"(B, come on I know it's been two weeks, but seriously how can you forget to catch me? I catch you all the time, especially when you're boy decides to throw you through the air for me to catch you.)"

"(You came up with that magic man.)"

"(Guys, are you just going to sit there like weirdoes or are you going to get up?)" Kate asks

"(Depends are you two lovebirds planning on joining the three of us?)"I ask Kate and Tate

"(No, I don't like floors.)"Kate says wrinkling her nose.

"(You and Tate didn't seem to mind them last week when you-)"

"(Um, child in the room, a child you are currently sitting on I might add.)"Tate adds in.

"(oh crap, Mils you alright?)" Kent asks

"(Yep, just being squished like a bug on a windshield by your butt.)" she responds

"(It irks me how intelligent you are sometimes.)" Kent says.

She sticks her tongue out at the man twice her age, she's a tough little kid.

"Artemis!" She says excitedly scampering up and running over to my mom as soon as Kent gets off her.

"(Hi princess.)"

"(Aunt Arty, where are we?)" She asks looking out of the window.

"(Uh… Hey B wanna take this?)"

"(We're in space, my mom dragged me up here when I got hurt a few weeks ago.)"I say without hesitation.

"(Well when are you coming home, I'm still going to able to see you guys again, right?)" She says doe eyes wide.

"(Definitely. I promise, I'll always come home.)" I tell her.

"(Good, can we go eat food, it's lunch time and I want to have space food.)" She says

"(Its not like- yep, you know what let's go get some space food.)"

My friends snicker from behind me as I struggle to some up with the words to explain everything, I discreetly flick up a middle finger behind me as I lead Emilia to the cafeteria my mom follows.

* * *

><p>Artemis' POV<p>

Emilia had crashed out on the sofa of the common room after being disappointed that the space food wasn't actually space food we'd watched a movie. The team hadn't come to watchtower today it's a school day so they won't be here for a few hours.

"(Anyone else got a headache?)" Kate asks suddenly

"(Maybe a little.)"

"(Yeah.)"

"(Ehh kinda.)"

"(No.)" I respond

They all look at each other, "(Back of the head?)"

"(Yeah.)" They all respond, they look at each other communicating with just their eyes

This is freaky, but they don't look surprised.

"(What is it?)" I ask.

"(It's not important.)" Blair says sharply, I think it came across sharper than intended.

"(I think it might be.)"

"(It's not.)" She insists.

I don't push it, when she gets like this it's just not worth the argument that ensues. Well I wasn't going to push until the four people in front of me start screaming and clutching their heads. It's quite possibly the scariest thing I've ever seen. They're all completely in sync with each other, it's like something out of a horror movie.

They need help, "Help! Can we get some help down here?" I shout out.

"Artemis, what's happened?" Kaldur comes in, he sees the teenagers writhing around on the floor screaming in pain. His eyes widen, "We need to get them to the med bay." He says, "I'll call the league doctors."

Everything happens in a blur, the three are rushed to the med bay, they're unconscious Dr midnight says it's some sort of psychic link, Miss Martian says she can't get in whoever it is, they're powerful. Now all we do is wait, Emilia is still asleep, I'll take her back home when she wakes up. I'll explain what's going on to the Queen when I take Emilia home.

My phone starts to ring snapping me away from my plans.

"Hey babe, It's me Uh, I'm going to go see my mom and dad, I'll be back late, you want me to get anything for you and B?"

"Wally, Blair's- actually you know what um I'm fine thank you, I'll see you later?"

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Are sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I lie "Bye, I'll see you later."

"Bye beautiful." I hang up the phone.

"Why'd you lie to Wally Artemis, if you don't mind me asking?" Kaldur asks me.

"I don't actually know, I guess I've had to deal with everything Blair for the last 17 years, Kal, I've never had to consult with anyone about how to raise my child, I never needed to share the responsibility of taking care of her, I just did it. " My voice cracks a little and I'm tearing up, I don't know why "But now, everything's different, and I love that he's back. I just, I don't know, and Kaldur that scares me, I don't have control over anything anymore, everything just seems to be spinning out of control."

Kaldur hugs me, we spent months together under sea, and years as friends before then, he's like the brother I never had; all the boys on the original team are, except Wally because that would be some kind of weird twisted incest.

"It will be okay. Just like it was 17 years ago when you disappeared, only to rebuild yourself as a strong single mother, who raised a wonderful and headstrong young woman in a country, she'd never been too, far away from all her friends and family. Artemis, the courage that must have taken is phenomenal. Let us remind you that you don't always need to be strong on your own, you can lean on us, it is not a weakness to ask for help, I thought you knew that."

"Kaldur, I do. I just, It's my family now, it's mine and although it's little, it's something I made out of love, something I never thought I'd get. Kaldur I have both of them now, it's going to take some adjustment for all of us to be a family, but I believe it can work, if only Blair would stop getting herself hurt and actually talk to her dad. When did it all get so complicated?"

"I am not quite sure. Maybe when we all became a team."

**A/N: I own nothing DC or CN owns. Sorry if you found this chapter boring, next chapter will be a bit more interesting, well I think it'll be interesting, hopefully you will too. Sorry if Kaldur was off I wasn't too sure on how to write him. Bye duckies ILY. As per the usual comment on any mistakes you can see, I've not been very well recently so there might be a few or just review if you like this book.**


End file.
